


Risk and Rewards

by Neko_Airie



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Past Abuse, Triggers, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: Tommy and Alfie have spent some time apart, mutually agreed to get business done. Their reuinion is not what either imagined.(Please read the tags,  this is graphic and dark. If the subject bothers you please consider if this fic is the right fic for you.)
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 34
Kudos: 134
Collections: The Bakery Office





	1. Apples and Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Before continuing to read this fic please consider the tags carefully. While I have changed some facts for dramatic effect miscarriage of any form can be highly traumatic experience for both parents and can come in many forms. If you feel that this subject may upset you I ask that you carefully consider the wether or not you read this. There are plenty of other amazing writers that have written wonderful works out there. 
> 
> The first chapter is not going to contain the more graphic aspects if anyone wishes to try and read but I do strongly recommend that you consider you own mental well being.

Tommy looked at the reflection in the mirror. If he didn’t know that the laws of physics were an irrefutable fact he would have denied that the eyes staring back were his. The blue seemed colder than had been even in the months after the war. He tipped his head to the side and blinked sluggishly, maybe cold was wrong, yes. Dead seemed more right. He rubbed at them trying to polish the glass that was there to some sort of shine, something to appear like life. It didn't work, not that he expected it too. He closed his eyes and turned from the mirror before opening them. 

The house was filled with an oppressive silence, no one was around, either in bed or never having come home the night before. He pulled on his cap making sure that the cut-throat edge was pulled low enough to cover his eyes. He fought for a few seconds for internal balance before heading towards the door. As he neared it the battered wood swung open and he came face to face with Arthur. Tommy paused briefly swallowing hard, the older alpha made to speak with his brother but wasn't given the chance as Tommy brushed passed him and out onto the street. Arthur was left with nothing the the scent of rotting apples and fallow fields that made him sniff and sneeze. Once the door clanked closed behind him and Arthur heard the sound of the car pulling away he moved into worried action. "Polly?!" He called out heading to the kitchen, head clearing of the scent rapidly as he moved. He paused looking up at the rafters as he heard the hurried foots steps of Polly, before he poured tea for them both. The alpha downed his first cup to clear his head entirely before pouring another. Polly appeared in the doorway, sleepy, ragged and dressed in a dressing gown. "What?! Arthur, its barely dawn." She protested but she still sat at the table and sipped the tea. "Tommy.. did you see him last night?" He asked as he looked at her searchingly. Polly frowned at the question and muttered something impolite in Romani as she thought about it and shook her head. "No, he came in late and I was already a bed. Arthur what is going on?" She stated getting more anxious, Tommy had a nasty habit of causing himself trouble more than anyone else. "Can't you smell it Pol, Tommy. Like rot spreading." He spoke in a low voice worry pressing in. He collapsed to one of the chairs and scrubbed hand over his face. He had been attempting to be a better big brother in recent years, with mixed results but with this he knew he had to find out. Polly sniffed and then sneezed violently, to her omega nose the lingering scent was pungent and unpleasant. "By all that is holy." She choked out as she was attacked by another sneeze. “Tommy? He’s sweet apples and wild fields, not that.” She spoke breathing through her mouth so to clear the scent. “I’ll ring the bakery. Solomons needs to come and deal with this.” She muttered standing. Arthur nodded, even his brotherly instincts understood that with rot like that in an omegas scent their mate was the only cure.

Tommy drove to his office, the car engine doing nothing to help the volume of his thoughts. His body ached and his heart more so but he could feel the dead feeling spreading from his eyes down his arms and into his hands. He looked down at the freezing white fingers that were clamped over the leather of the steering wheel, the tips were turning a little blue he realised. 'Forgot my gloves' he thought to himself as he looked back at the road not caring or trying to fix the issue. The car came to a halting stop outside the office official entrance. He takes a few minuets to finally move from the drivers seat, his body had lost all the grace it normally held in the freezing cold of the winter. His lurching moves only make his presence seem more like that of a moving corpse. He pushed the doors open letting them clatter against the walls and entered the betting shop proper. The wave of his rotting scent he brings in causes the room to stop, he lifts his head for a brief moment to consider the occupants before lurching through to the outer office. As he passes the customers the scent and his presence causes them to leave, eventually the bookmakers is deserted accepted for one. Lizzie is sat there typing away as she is everyday. "Go home." He tells her without looking. "I have no need of a secretary today." He adds after a few moments when she hasn't left. She hesitated briefly before she starts to pack up, before stopping more firmly this time. "Tommy...are you…is there something I can do“. She's lost for words, she can smell him and as a fellow omega she knows that something is wrong but she is also aware that no one called Thomas Shelby their ‘fellow omega’. He stops hand on the handle, he had locked it it night before. "Did you enter my office today?" He asks ignoring her question. She shakes her head, when she finds the door locked she leaves it. For all she knows there could be a dead body on the floor. "Go home Lizzie. Take the day off....I'll call you if your needed tomorrow." He sounds defeated, and absent. She nods and leaves everything but her small bag of personal items before exiting and closing the doors to the outer office as well, Tommy clearly wanted some privacy.

He waits to hear the click of the outer for before he opens the inner doors, the air that rolls out is fetid and laced with the stench of blood. He closes eyes for a few moments, his mind flashing with painful memories. Shooting pain across his stomach and down his spine, the spreading pool of blood and smell of death. He shakes his head to press the thoughts away before entering. He lurches around the room, to the edge of his desk and looks over. The blood is still there as he knew it would be, he doesn't know why he came back just to look, he supposes it's because he can't believe that is happened. A small voice in the back of his mind, tells him to call Alfie. Ask for him to come to him, or search him out himself. He can't bring himself to do it though. Can’t bring himself to speak whats happened allowed, it would make everything real.

He stared at the pool of blood, his over active mind wanting to analyse it. The stain covers a only small area he thinks. Smaller than he seems to remember but he could only think on the memory of it spreading from his body. He is pulled from his thoughts again by another shooting pain from his back and stomach. Grips the edge of the desk with a quiet whimper. He’s tipping forwards pressing his head into the side of the desk, he feels the tears in his eyes as the pain climbs and then falls away. The absence leaves him panting and exhausted but he knows he won't be able to sleep. It's not the shovels that would keep him awake now, not the war. It would be the spreading blood from his own body. Something that has never haunted him till now. With a whimper he sinks to his knees and falls to his side. He tips his head to the side and he can see under the gap of the desk from where, see the stain, he blinks sluggishly. 

Polly sighed and rubbed her face as she put another call through, she had not yet managed to get through to the Solomons Bakery Camden Town and it was starting to anger her. Arthur had taken to pacing the kitchen while she attempted again to call. "Why the hell did he leave Tommy like this. Thought it was in the mating rites. Not to leave, to be there." He muttered. Polly looked over her shoulder irritably. “He’s not a bloody mind reader Arthur, what ever happened happened last night.” She explained with a roll of her eyes. She was about to speak again when there was the sound of the phone the other end actually being picked up. "Alfie Solomons!" She started but was cut off by a voice. ”The office of Mr Solomons is currently closed-" Polly cuts the voice off with clipped words. "The fuck it is to me. Listen here you jumped up little shit. Tell that oaf of an alpha that Tommy Shelby requires him." She would have given her own name but the fastest way to get the other man on the phone is to use Tommy as bait. Theres a pause and she rolls her eyes as she hears whispering on the other end of the line and then its taken up by someone else. This voice she recognises. "Ollie, where the fuck is Alfie?" She demands after Ollie gives a quick hello. "He's out on business at the moment. I can take a message for his return, he should be back in the next couple of days." Ollie replied sounding nervous and wary of the woman on the other end. "Tommy isn't going to wait a couple of days. I'll ask again Ollie. Where is Alfie?!" This time she heard Ollie swallow hard. "He's in Colchester at the moment Miss Polly. We can get a message to him. He said it must be urgent if we contact him. What should I say?" Polly lets out a breath and relaxed a little around the shoulders. "Thank you Ollie. Tell him Tommy is... sick. I don't know exactly what is wrong but he needs Alfie". She could hear the scratching a pencil on paper on the other end of the phone as she relayed her message. "I will get the message to him myself” Then the line went dead as Ollie moved to do as he was bid.

Polly put the phone down, it clanked gently on the hook, before she sat back at the table. Arthur looked at her expectantly. "It's going to be hours. At least. But Ollie is going.” She explained tipping her head forward with a sigh. Arthur cussed quietly but wouldn’t deny a sense of relief at the news. ”Should I go and find him? Tommy I mean.” He asked after a few moments of quiet. He had no head for these things, he could shoot and kill for Tommy with no issues but understanding and dealing with his brothers omega nature he struggled with. Polly sighed and shook her head. "Alfie is the only one that will be of comfort to him. What ever has happened. ” She had protected Tommy, as much as she could for years. But in this, the second that Tommy let Alfie claim him she was no longer his protector.


	2. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie is found an the truth is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beating around the bush, this is a violent and graphic depiction of a tragic situation. Please read tags and click away if you need to. There are plenty of other fine works out there.

Tommy lay, dazed, in pain and oddly numb at the same time. The pain still came in waves, slow agonising waves that left him choking on his whimpers. " Alfie…" Calling his name to an empty building.

Alfie Solomons was currently staring down a small time gangster who had ideas above his station. ’So far above that even the angels would have to avoid flying into them’ He smiled at his own metaphor while maintaining eye contact, the beta before him gave a pleasing quiver of fear. He contemplated for a few moments that he had thought the same of Tommy when he had first met him but the thought was quickly expelled when the Beta before him made a noise that could only be described as Bitch in heat. At least that what he thought it supposed to be. It made him grimace. He leant forward and raised a eyebrow. "Right, Right. I am not a film lover you see. I won’t deny to having watched a few though." He declared cracking his shoulders. "All that prancing about learning lines, thats bad enough but … but, the love scenes ... now I know when its all said and done looks great on the screen but can you imagine... imagine right, having to act out fucking someone that physically repulses you." The beta before him flinches when he picks up what Alfie is getting at. "I mean have you ever seen them on the screen, Betas paid to act like omegas. Doing it badly.. so badly in fact that they ... the public ... think thats how it works. Omegas that is, the heat, the noises." He is using a hand to articulate himself. "Now I have experienced Beta, Omega, even an Alpha at one point. Interesting night, bad night that was. But ... But I do know how it works. Something you should look into." Alfie stood and moved so he towered over the other. "I came here for business . Business only. This business is in fact you pissing in my sandbox." The beta flinched back further. " Your men on borrowed boats using my docks.” He paused as he made it look like he was checking a document. He raised his half moon glasses and peering through them. “Ah, heres the kicker. Them boats…you know, never liked being in them, too tall you see. I end up loosing my kippa on the low ceilings. But I digress back your boats…see you were trying to pass them off as Peaky Blinder boats. Didn't do your research did you." He sidled around the edge of the table and rested his hand on the back of the other mans chair. "See Thomas Shelby, I know him personally… very personally..right...and I know what his boats look like." He leant forwards and tapped his hand on the shoulder this time. "I find it personally insulting that you would think too pass yourself off as a blinder, as one of my Tommy's men." Alfie pulls the chair out from under the little man and watches as he falls to the floor before him. He can also a see the moment that reality comes crashing into his little mind. Alfie smiles, it gives him an odd sense of pleasure knowing that this beta knows what he walked into. He's preparing to exact some impressive revenge, maybe not as biblical as his the nail and duckboards but its going to be impressive all the same when he's pulled back from his musing by the blaring sound of a horn. He looks up waiting but it doesn't stop. "Stay there." He calls to the shaking beta on the floor. "Jews got to answer the call to prayer." He mutters as he leaves the warehouse.

Ollie is stood outside the car, hand on the horn waiting, he was shuffling anxiously foot to foot. Alfie makes his way down the stairs outside the warehouse. "Ollie, Olli-boy, Whats with the sudden call to prayer." he stated as got close enough, a hand lifting the small kippa on his head and scratching the hair under. "Word from Birmingham sir.” Ollie said pulling his hand back and wrapping his fingers in his apron. Aflie rolled his shoulders and took a calming breath. “Ollie, what are are you waiting for. A catholic confessional.” Ollie started and coughed before pulling out his note. "Polly called, something wrong with To-Mr Shelby. Not business I gathered. Said he was sick" Ollie wasn't sure why he had bothered finishing the sentence as by the end he is watching the car disappear, leaving just dust and the order to 'Introduce the man to god.' Ollie rolled his eyes, checked his gun and entered the warehouse.

Alfie pushed the car down the roads, the engine squealing unhappily as it was thrown around another bend. Alfie was cursing in Hebrew, he had left Tommy just under a month ago, they had both had business that needed attending and had agreed that they would part and complete their business. They only had another week, maybe ten days at the most, he hadn't worried about the situation but it appeared that he should have. Ollie would have told him if Tommy was dead, he reasoned to himself, Ollie would have. Alfie made a few angry noises as he pulled the car around another bend in the road.

Polly checked the clock again, three hours had passed felt more like thirty she mused. She had done the math in her head enough times now, more than enough really. London to colchester, one hour. Colchester to Birmingham three to four hours. So she would have another two hours minimum to wait for Solomons to get here, she could wait, but could Tommy. She poured herself a whiskey, as she carried on watching the clock. Arthur had given up on the kitchen, Polly had also had enough of Arthur in the kitchen, and he had gone to the Garrison to wait out the time. They had argued at length about going to find Tommy but each time Polly had told him that he would be useless in all regards to his brother at present, that they just had to wait for Alfie to show. She had thought better of that, and she had agreed with herself. 

Alfie pulled up to the house first, only for Polly to open the door shake her head that it was not here that he was needed. He forced the abused car back into motion and down the street with zeal. He checked the stables next, Tommy often found comfort an solace with the horses. He curse when he found nothing but Curley and horses. He tried the Garrison and just found Arthur, the man demanded to know why he was there and not looking for Tommy. Alfie just growled a low angry responds before leaving back to the car. Finally he headed towards the office that he would jokingly call Tommys second home. As he came to a stop outside he found it a sudden struggle to move, he feared what he might find.

Alfie pushed open the door of the bookmakers, the metal hinges creaking in the quiet and unusual emptiness of building. The rotten smell that Tommy had left in his wake, coated every surface, every desk and ledger. It made is hackles rise in protective manner, low rumbling growls sounded from his chest, a primal call and response song. He moved forwards, checking every step for his mate, he could see the glass doors that lead to Tommy office.

Alfie pushed the doors open, the wall of scents that washed over him left his head spinning. The apples and the fields that should have been sweet and fresh making him relax were poison and decay, the scent reminded him of no-mans land. It was carried on a wave of blood. Alfie felt his heart lurch up to his throat as he entered, his eyes making a pass of the room before he saw his mate on the floor. "Tommy!" He stuttered a broken cry as pushed his body forward. He slid to his knees beside him. He could see his eyes first, the blue standing out against the pallor of his skin. They were dead. Cold dead marbles of glass. He reached out a hand, his heart was pounding, in his head and in his chest, in the tips of fingers that couldn’t seem to move that final inch. His first touch of his mate was to chilled skin but the twitch of the muscle told him that he was alive, he breathed out harshly and lifted Tommy to his chest and held him there for a few moments before he pulled back. "Tommy, Love....talk to me." He begged softly.

The omega blinked slowly, his eyes seemed to change and Alfie felt the pain there in his own soul. Tommy wrapped his arms around his mates neck and cried, hard sobbing tears as he tried to climb into Alfie lap. Alfie wrapped him up and made soothing gentle sounds towards the other and letting Tommy cry. His hand slipped up so that ge could cradle his mates head into the crook of his neck. Together they say like that for a time before the room came back into focus for the alpha and he became aware of the scent of blood again. Alfie started to look for the source of the blood, he spotted the stain on the floor and reached out finding it nearly dry, it stuck to the ends of his fingers. Pulling back he gently checked Tommy over as he held him and felt no wounds but could smell the blood on his mate like an invisible sign. He was about speak when Tommy let out a weak guttural whimper and his entire body tensed, Alfies nose flared as he smelt the fresh metal of blood bloom from some unseen wound. He held Tommy to his chest as the other continued to whimper, his own eyes starting to fill with tears. Tommy seemed to be trying to both fold his body into itself and stretch it as much as he could. When the other finally relaxed Alfie pulled him away, just enough to see him, the loose joints and panting worried Alfie as he started to pull at his loves clothes. The large coat was the first to go, flung to the corner of the office, with out it Tommy seemed small in his hands. The jacket and waist coat were next tossed in the same direction. Alfie had to stop again now as another wave seemed to take Tommy and he clawed at Alfies back as he whimpered and cried. "Shh...Tommy... Treacle. Breath..." He tried to sooth the other gently, he had no other words of comfort as he had no idea what was wrong. As soon as the pain seemed to lessen Alfie continued his work, the shirt came next the buttons popping in every direction as he ripped it open. Alfie bit back a growl as he noted that even through the undershirt he could see the litany of bruises that covered his mates chest and presumably back. The evidence of a beating that had taken place. He took a few moments to gently sooth his mate, promising impossible forms of retribution for each and every bruise.

He had to balance Tommy now against his chest as he moved and tore the undershirt to reveal the damage. This time he couldn't suppress the angry growl at the evidence of someone or many someones having kicked the shit out of his mate. His chest and stomach were a sheet of angry bruising where many blows has become one bruise, already going black in places. He could already see that it extended to his back although it appeared that they had been careful of Tommys face, he didn't know if he should be thankful for that or more angry that the people that did the act valued his mates looks. He was pulled from his head when he registered that Tommy was speaking, mumbled words in breathy whimpers but words all the same. "I'm sorry....Alfie..I'm sorry...." He was muttering it over and over, like a prayer "Couldn't protect....I'm sorry..." Alfie blinked confused. "Tommy...Tommy. Why...why are you sorry. They will be the ones that will be sorry." He growled and tried to sooth anger fighting his needs to comfort and fix. Tommy blinked up at him his mouth pausing in his recitation as the dead eyes filled again. He reached out fingers twitching in the alphas direction, Alfie taking them instantly noting how cold the appendages were. Tommy blinked slowly, the concentration on his hands seeming to occupy every ounce of his conscious thought. He took the warm hands of Alfie and pressed them down on his stomach, on a barely there bump. His own fingers twitched and fell away as he groaned again in a wave of pain. Alfie felt the muscles under his hand tense, tying knots in the tissue and then relax after agonising moments. His brain was slow to work at putting together memories and words, a phone conversation two weeks ago, Tommys promise of a surprise when they were both back in London, one he would never guess. The blood that came from nowhere and the barely there bump. Alfie looked in desolated wonder for a few moments, hand gently stroking the life that would never be. His couldn't get his brain to work, nothing seemed to make sense as he looked at the blood stained carpet and his hand. Tommy started to keen, loud and wrenching as he arched with pain, and the smell of fresh blood rose again to Alfies nose. The alpha blinked and his mind lurched into action. He began bundling the other back up using his own coat now, saturated in his scent, wrapping Tommy in what he hoped was comforting scent. All the while he spoke to him. "Tommy, my Tommy, don't be sorry. Not your fault my Tommy." With creaking joints and aching back he lifted Tommy from the floor of the office, carrying him cradled in his arms. He carried Tommy from the offices, and from the building, sliding into the front seat of the car holding him across his lap as he drove back to Watery Lane. 

The drive seemed to take too long, longer than possible as he kept half his attention on the road and the rest on Tommy. He started to bang on the horn the second that he pulled round the corner of Watery Lane. By the time he was at a stop Polly was on the door step and Arthur was waiting in the hall having come back when Alfie had left Garrison

Alfie lifted his bundle from the car holding him close to his chest as he dashed towards the house. "Call a Doctor, call the bloody midwife...I don't know call someone." He yelled as he passed. Polly would forever be grateful in that moment for Arthur productivity for violence as he stepped out the door when he could and yelled threats at anyone who would gossip. Polly left the door open and followed Alfie in a billow of dressing gown "Midwife?" She called after him confused as she finally got ahead of the other an started to open doors until Alfie was inside Tommys bedroom. "Yes, or the bloody Gypsy wise woman.....Tommy is having a mi- has has a….Tommy was pregnant...." he realised that he couldn't actually say the word as he deposited the precious bundle on the bed. Tommy was white as a sheet when he uncovered him, shivering with cold and blood loss. Polly gasped her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She stared at the bruises then made a horrified noise as the reality set in. Alfie looked at her for a brief moment before shouting again. “Polly! Help!” She nodded jerking into motion and to the phone at the top of the stairs and called the Doctor they had on the payroll before returning to the door way.

Alfie had focused back in on Tommy once he was certain that Polly was doing as she was tasked. He lifted Tommy slightly as started to removed the others trousers, he couldn't help he way his fingers brushed over the bump and his mind imagined what could have been. Imagining a larger bump and eventually a child of his own in his hands. He shook himself and swallowed hard choking back his own tears, now was not the time. He continued to remove the trousers and swore angrily in Hebrew as the blood staining the boxers beneath became visible. When he had removed the trousers completely he stopped unable to carry on. He could feel his eyes burning as he looked down at his mate, he looked so small without his suite, without armour. He moved Tommy like he would break at any moment, not that he could break any more than was. Alfie sat again the head of the bed and held him between his legs and against his chest. He dragged a large blanket up and over Tommy, to warm him and hide him from the world that he cruelly taken so much.


	3. An alpha has no need of Pennyroyals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tells his story, Esme brings her knowledge to the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as before, this is dark an graphic
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting. Its a fantastic motivator and I have seen so many names I recognise from reading your fics and I am glad to share this writing no matter how dark.

Polly had retreated when she realised that Alfie needed a moment of privacy, when she came back she was carrying a basin of warm water and some cloths. She wasn't sure why she had gotten them but it was just what she done when one of her boys came back hurt. She didn't think it would work this time though. She coughed slightly getting Alfie's attention, the other looked up from stroking Tommy head. "What happened?" She asked quietly, holding on to the bowl like it was the holy grail. Alfie looked at her anger fighting the need to care for his mate. "Someone beat him." His voice was low and guttural with anger, but his hands were gentle by contrast. Polly swallowed and nodded quietly as she put the bowl down and backed out of the room. She could hear Arthur down stairs in the kitchen pacing again, he could be heard talking lowly someone. She moved into the kitchen, she felt like she was walking through a fog of her reality. John was sat at the table talking with the pacing Arthur. Polly gave him a questioning glance. "Arthur called me, said that something was up with Tommy so I came." He said as he shrugged like it was nothing but Polly could see the protective instinct in his eyes.

Polly nodded as herself as her anger and resolve crystallised in to action. Straightening her self up she started to speak. "Sometime last night someone in Birmingham ambushed Tommy. Beat him half to death." She paused to straighten her dressing gown out. "He's up stairs with Alfie now, and we are waiting on the doctor-" She raised a hand to cut off Arthurs question. "-Tommy was ...was pupped. The beating has caused a miscarriage." She finally managed to finish.

Silence spread in the room and the pair before ruminated on the facts. Arthur was the first to react, he picked up a chair and threw it again the nearest wall with a yell of anger before falling quiet again when he remembered Tommy would be disturbed. "We have a called the Doctor he will be here soon as he can." Polly added just to break the tension in the room. John stood, pushing against the table, clearly seething with anger. "I'll call Esme. She'll get here quicker, She will be able to help." He stated through gritted teeth as he grabbed the phone from the small side table. Polly nodded to him and moved round the edge of the table and put her hand on Arthurs shoulder pulling him down. "Arthur..." Polly breathed as she looked at him. He met her gave and swallowed hard. "I'll find them. I'll find them Pol. Me and John, we won’t let them get away with this." His voice was quiet and even, but it quivered with seething rage. Polly squeezed his shoulder. "Bring them to the Garrison, Alive. For Tommy, For Alfie, for the pup." She ordered, talking to the soldier in him. Arthur nodded. "Can I see… Tommy." He asked after a moment. Polly shook her head and sighed. "He's not really here at the moment." She said as she tapped her temple. Arthur nodded to himself and looked to John who had reappeared. "Esme is leaving the kids with the Lee's then coming here. Johnny Dogs will meet her halfway." John was talking to fill space, Arthur grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him towards the door. "Come on John boy. Lets hunt these bastards down." He growled, the scent of gravel and smoke dusting the air as they passed.

Upstairs Alfie was humming softly as he rocked Tommy in his arms. He was quivering softly, not from cold but from exhaustion. "Alfie..." Tommy finally spoke looking up at the other, blue eyes wet and red at the edges, tired and hurting. Alfie stopped, breath hitching a hand coming up to brush gentle fingers over the sharp cheek bones. "Treacle, there you are. You checked out on me for a while right." He spoke softly, he reached out and took a glass of water from the night stand and offered it. "Can you drink?" He asked holding the glass to the others lips when shaking hands reached out. "Its okay, just let me. Right. Please." Tommy let himself relax giving a broken smile and sipped at the glass before turning his head away. Alfie put the glass down. "Do you want to clean up a bit?" Alfie didn’t know what he could do to help, he just wanted to do something to try and fix the unfixable. "I'm still bleeding?" It was only half a question. Alfie nodded. "Yes. Polly has called for help from a doctor." Tommy went quiet again hunkering down in the blanket Alfie had wrapped around him. He stayed against Alfies’ chest his mind turning over. eventually he started to move, sitting forward the bruising pulling and making him grimace and reached out for Alfie. Alfie supported him with his large hands, the heat pushing through into Tommys cool skin "Polly will bring warm water again, you don't have to move..." He trailed off as Tommy shakes his head, but his wish for independence is quashed when the pain flares again. His body twisted as the pain crawled through him, Alfie catches Tommy as he falls back to the thin mattress, he moves him back in to a more comfortable position. "Right. Right I'll get you cleaned up here. Right Treacle." He stands to get Polly but is stopped by Tommys vice grip on his arm. "Don't leave. Please Alfie. Please don’t leave me." The alpha drops to his knees by the side of the bed clasping the grasping hand in his own. "Never, I couldn't. See I don't know what Gypsy spell you cast on me. Neither my magic glasses or wisdom giving beard have told me that. But I know that it's locked me to you for eternity." He sees Tommy smile for brief moment before the reality sets in again. "I wanted to surprise you." He breathed, long cold fingers running over his belly. "When I saw you in a week. I had this big plan and I was going to tell you then." Alfie watched and listened as Tommy spoke. "Treacle, I would have never guessed this was the surprise you had for me." He paused leaning forwards to kiss his lips gently. 

"Tell me a story...if you can." Alfie asked after silence fallen. Tommy eyes closed and he took a deep breath that caught in his throat choking a animal sound from him. Alfie cradled stroked his hands over Tommys knuckles. “Its okay, Right, if you can’t. Not yet.” Alfie soothes softly. "I don't know who they were, I couldn’t see what they looked like.” He pulled one of his hands from Alfies, it crept up his arms holding himself as the rocking started again. "They waited in the shadows of the ally by the Garrison. Grabbed me -." His breath sped up as he let the memory into his mind proper. Alfie held the hand his still had to his mouth kissing each bruised knuckle. "Grabbed me, dragged me by the docks. Think they were dock hands, big, three at least. They weren't speaking anything I understood. there were words but-" He shook his head, trying to get the memory to move to remember the words. “Zonna…kelba-“ Alfie let out a sharp growl. He recognised them, old Hebrew. Tommy flinched at the growl. Aflie quickly soothed him. “Not angry at you, Treacle. Never you Treacle.” He breathed moving back up to the bed and wrapped his arm around Tommy. “You can stop, we should stop. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked so soon” Tommy shook his head hard, he made a need filled noise and he pressed his hand to his eyes. “I can finish.” he Breathed "I knew... knew I was .. I tried to protect them. I hadn’t been drinking whiskey, I was sleeping, eating. I was trying. When they started kicking I tried…." Alfie felt pride, anger, sadness clamour in him. Pride that Tommy first thought had been for their child, anger at the men that had done this and waves of sadness for the lost life. "They kept kicking, kicking... they just didn't stop." He curled at phantom kicks he was feeling. "I don't remember them stopping. Just pain and I was alone. I lay there until I could move again. By then is was- was already happening. I just knew, could feel nothing where there was.." He panted a nausea rose at the memory, he wretched roughly. "I remember getting to the office, I felt so empty. Feel so empty” His voice was breaking now, the cracks of emotion but the words wouldn’t stop. "Hours... It was hours of bleeding and the pain” Looking at his hands now he could see nothing but red. “There was nothing I could do. It wouldn’t stop " His voice rose in fever pitch tone until it was just the desperate scream of a broken omega. Alfie pulled Tommy bodily into his arms pressing his face into neck although it barely muffled the screaming.

Esme had arrived and was being filled in when the scream started, they looked at each other for a moment before Esme grasped Polly hand for a few seconds before the pair climbed the stairs. Polly reached the door first and froze, the sight was heart breaking. Alfie rocking a screaming Tommy as he beat his hands against the back of the large alpha. Esme pushed past her and into the room, covering her nose with her hand to filter out the rotting scent. She quickly assessed the situation, Tommy was spiralling and Alfie was in shock. She pressed forwards and grabbed Alfie by the shoulder. “Mr Solomons! Put him out, drop him, for christ sake end this" She had to yell to make herself heard. Alfie looked up at her, he looked just as lost as Tommy. "Alfie stop his suffering." She asked again. Alfie responded this time, a large hand gripping the back of Tommy neck where his mark was and squeezing until the other went quiet and limp. Alfie wrapped long arms around the other, one hand sliding up into the the short cropped hair as he rocked his mate.

Esme looked at Polly for support, the other woman nodded ready to help. Esme knelt next to Alfie, she knew that if she tried to touch Tommy, even as a family member she might loose her head to alpha rage. "Alfie, I need to look at him. I used to help the wise woman back at the Lees.” She spoke in slow considered words. "In traumatic instances like this I need to check…check that it's complete." She knew this was going to be hard to hear, it was part of the reason that she wanted Tommy dropped at least while it was confirmed. "I need to make sure that theres nothing left, Tommy could get extremely sick if there is any part of the foetus left." Alfie looked up at her, Esme felt awful for having to be as blunt as she was but it seemed to be the only way that she was going to make him understand. "Alfie, Tommy is unconscious at the moment, he will remain so for a while. What I am going to have to do is not going to be pleasant. I’ll have to touch him too.” In the interest of her being able to gain trust she knew that she had to tell him everything. "Go down stairs with Polly for this. Please. I know you don’t want to leave, I know but Tommy needs help and you need a moment.” She spoke kindly, she has seen alphas go like this before, everything mounting they couldn’t fix. Polly came into the room and rested her hand on his shoulder. “Come on Alfie, let her help.” It took a few moments but Alfie swallowed and then nodded. Esme was speaking logic, he knew that. He unwrapped his arms from around Tommy and gently lay him back in the bed, he pulled the blanket back up over Tommy. "Take care of him." He whispered as he passed the other and Esme nodded.

Esme waited till she heard the door close and moved over to the edge of the bed. She made the motions of a Romani blessing before she started the long process. She sighed softly as she started to check him over, checking each limb as carefully as possible before moving to his stomach. As she worked she was brought back the memory of a day she had to help with one of the horse boys. He had been in his third month and was kicked when one of the horses had spooked near him, she thought that had she known Tommy then she would have thought of him. So gentle with horses, a wild gypsy boy he would have stayed if he hadn’t gone to war. She sang gently an old gypsy lullaby as she started to touch Tommy belly, the bruising was obscuring everything that she would usually see. Pressing the flat of her hand down she pressed, it was hot to the touch and she grimaced at what it meant, she knew bruises were warm but this was too hot. To check her diagnosis she gently palpated the bump that was left there, under her hand she could feel the muscles working in weak waves. "Oh Tommy, what does this world do to you." She took a few minuets to wipe his skin down with the water, cold was going to better than hot now. She wiped his face and then stood placing the cloth away. She checked him one last time before she left the room head down to the kitchen where Alfie was in one of the kitchen chairs being poured tea by Polly. She couldn’t face the other yet and spoke directly to Polly instead. "Polly. I am going to need pennyroyal and honey." Polly looked and her and then nodded biting her bottom lip. Alfie blinked at her. "What..what does that mean, I know that name." Esme rested a hand on his arm looking at her own fingers. "It didn’t complete Alfie.” She murmured quietly. "Because it wasn’t natural, the damage has caused some…to get stuck. His body can’t complete on its own. It needs help. Pennyroyal tea will help." She explained even if she found herself struggling. "The doctor thats coming might have something else to help, but Tommy is already getting warm. I have done this before but if you want to wait thats your choice as his Alpha.” Her tone wasn’t accusing or pushing, Alfie only took a few seconds to think. "Help him, do what ever you can." He breathed. Polly was already moving measuring and steeping the herb in hot water and nodded to Esme. "I’ll bring it up, Esme you better go up with Tommy. You know what we need to keep an eye on." Polly called over her shoulder as she measured out the tea, making sure that what she was making was actually going to help and not be toxic as Pennyroyal could be if mixed wrong.

Alfie was already climbing the stairs back to the bedroom. He slipped back inside and back to his position cradling Tommy. As Esme returned she was carrying a small bag, she hated the thing really, it was a bag that solved ‘problems’. She placed it on the side and nodded to Alfie even if the other was not paying a second of notice to her. In the quiet of the room she could hear Alfie talking. It sounded a little like a prayer but as she listened harder she realised that he was talking to Tommy. “Its okay My Tommy. It time to let them go now.” Esme moved to look out the window as her own eyes burned with emotion. “You done so well and you tried so hard, its time to let them go.” Esme thought that maybe Alfie wasn’t just talking to Tommy at that moment. The reverent air of the room was broken when the door opened and Polly entered balancing a tray on her hand. Esme stepped forwards to take it and move it to the side. “Polly, we are going to need rags, towels. Anything that you don’t mind loosing.” Esme spoke as she mixed the honey into tea. Polly gave a sardonic smile. “If it would help you have my best sheets and the Popes cassock.” She said before turning starting her search.

Alfie looked at the cup of tea, it looked so normal, tea with honey. He moved Tommy a little in his arms. “Alfie, can you get him to come too a little. I need him to drink this.” Esme said coming to sit on the edge of the bed. “Can’t we do it while he's out. He’s done enough of this awake.” Alfie nearly begged. Esme shook her head sadly. “Need him to be able to talk to me. Pennyroyal isn’t an exact science, he’s underweight and has had a lot of trauma.” Esme explained softly. Alfie sighed but nodded all the same and started to sit Tommy up. “He hates come round when I have put under like this.” He murmured as he looked down at Tommy with soft eyes. Esme recognised the search for normality, something that give hope that there was a life after this. She smiled. “I do as well, think we all do really.” She added as she watched Alfie, a hand on either side of Tommys face. Sliding the hands down the sides of neck and using strong fingers to force a wave of hormones and adrenaline into Tommy to bring him round. 

The way that Tommy came round was in a quick violent jolt, truly indicative of his slow to trust nature. Alfie was waiting for the jerk and made sure that his hands were loose and he was already making soft soothing noises. Tommys blue eyes scanned the room and then squeezed shut as his mind refreshed all that had happened. Esme took a moment to give Tommy time for stepping into his view. “‘Ello Tommy” She said softly. He blinked at her then looked at the tea she was holding , the smell of it was bitterness covered with sweet honey. He knew that smell. “Esme.” He said quietly. She nodded and then knelt down and explained in Romani what was happening and what needed to happen now. She had to stop regularly for Tommy to take in everything. 

He finally nodded held out one hand for the cup. Alfie reached out to help but Tommy shook his head softly. “Alphas have no need of Pennyroyals when they are kings themselves already.” He spoke the phrase first in Romani and then in English. It was something that his mother has taught him, taught Ada, when they were young. Kept Omegas safe if they used Pennyroyal tea outside of miscarriage.

Alfie still reached out and wrapped his fingers around the cup. “No gypsy spells now love. Together, we get through this together.” He murmured as he helped lift the cup to Tommy's lips. 

The taste burned his tongue despite the honey and made him cough but Alfie hands holding the cup meant he had no choice but to finish it. He pushed the empty cup away, he reached out for the glass of water but Esme took it shook her head. “You know you can’t Tommy.” She said standing. “It will take a while to work. Rest.” She added going to the corner of the room and sitting in the chair. Tommy was staring at his knees now, the burning of the tea a reminder of everything. Alfie wrapped him in a blanket and then his arms. “Lay down Treacle.” He breathed gently as pulled Tommy down onto his side. Tommy buried himself in the alpha large chest, in the scents there. This was calm, the solitary quiet before the on coming storm.


	4. It's Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peaky blinders are on the hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Tried to get some more fluff in this chapter. Thank you to everyone that is commenting, it really is fuelling the creative fires. When_Tommy_met_Alfie and TinyPineTrees a special thank you as your wonderful comments are a real boots. I will hopefully be healing a few of the shattered hearts soon but there is defiantly some more angst to come.

The storm arrived quickly, Tommy and Alfie has been quiet on the bed. Alfie had his arms wrapped around Tommy and hadn’t stopped talking at all. Tommy would have told him to shut up by now on any other day but today the noise of his speech filled his mind and quieted his thoughts. 

Alfie was just moving on to the subject, very interesting subject he thought, of the exact process that rum went through to become rum when Tommy started to move. He was fighting to sit up, Alfie let him use his body as a support. Esme was already moving, a metal bowl being pushed under Tommy's chin as the other was violently sick. “It’s okay Alfie, it’s how this starts. The tea has gotten into his blood now.” She explained forestalling any questions the alpha would have. “Polly, get a warm bath going.” Esme called out the door, there was a shout of acknowledgment from somewhere else in the house before foots steps could be heard. Polly appeared in the doorway arms filled with sheets and rags. “Here, this enough?” She asked as she dumped the gathered cloth on the edge of the bed. Esme nodded and started to lay everything out on the bed to protect the sheets. Polly headed back out the bedroom to run the bath. Alfie was holding onto Tommy as he was sick. “This is normal? Right.” He questioned. Esme nodded. “Pennyroyal is toxic to the human body. It causes muscle contractions, causes the vomiting, also why it works for what we need it to work for.” Esme said as she changed the bowls out for Tommy. “Toxic, you gave him poison! Never said anything about fucking poison!.” Alfie bellowed at her as he felt rising panic. “Its only dangerous in the wrong amount. I know what I gave him.” She spat, she didn’t have time to give into his panic Tommy was more important. “Tommy, the cramps are going to start up again, you're going to feel like your turning inside out because your muscles are already exhausted.” She was rubbing a hand over his shoulder and arm. “This should be quick but it is going to be hell. I won’t hide that.” She was speaking softly. Tommy gave a reply Romani that Alfie couldn’t get but it seemed to satisfy Esme. “Right, Up we get Tommy.” She said after a moment. Alfie helped support Tommy as Esme spread the cloths and rags out on the bed grabbing the covers and the blanket that were in the way. Alfie used one hand to sit Tommy back down on the edge of the bed, with the other he started to massage his omegas back. He was consciously aware of the fact that he could feel his omegas spine and it made him wince. “Oh Tommy.” He breathed quietly leaning in to lay a gentle kiss at the mark on the back of his neck. Tommy shivered at the gentle kiss and leant into him. “I know, I was trying Alfie I was.” Alfie shook his head. “Okay Treacle, I know you did.” Breathed into the skin at the back of Tommys neck. There exchange is cut off when Tommy groans and hunches over retching, Esme coming back from clearing the bowl. “Right, Here we go.” She said watching Alfie start the back rubbing again, doing his best to support and ease Tommy while avoiding the bruising. Alfie can smell effects of the tea, Tommy bleeding again, he notes that this blood smells old and thick. “Esme?” Alfie questioned as he see the blood, dark, on the rags. “It’a alright. This is why we have the tea, if that had stayed inside him the infection would have killed him.” Alfie nods at the explanation. “It’s a matter if the lesser evil then, the toxic tea or the infection.” Esme nodded. “I used to see it a lot, alphas that thought omegas had been unfaithful, beat them like this and then expect us to fix it. This is the fix. The never considered that they were the sires” She sounds tired as he uses a cool rag to wash Tommys face of sweat and tears. “Just concentrate on your Omega. This is a fucking horrific process.” 

On the other side of Small Heath Arthur had gathered a few other trusted Peaky Blinder soldiers, the group canvasing street by street looking for anything or anyone that might have seen anything. Arthur and John had started their search at the office and worked back from there. The Peaky Blinders knocking up your door did wonders for peoples willingness to talk. The had found out odd bits of information, lots of noise coming from an alley near the Garrison, that there had been a lot chatter in a few of the less discerning pubs, people looking for the leader of the Peaky Blinders. As such they were now working their way down the alleys that surrounded the Garrison. Arthur was using his sense of smell to locate the place where the beating had taken place, with John was speaking with each person that they came across. “Fucking impossible to scent anything with all the horseshit and piss on these streets” Arthur cussed as he passed another dark alcove. John looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, as he chewed on the end of a match. “Not that we getting much from the people, all drinking or not looking.” It was a skilled pastime in Small heath, Not Looking. Arthur growled under his breath as they started down another alley. Arthur was about turn off the alley when there was a yell. The pair turned seeing a small boy in a flat cap running down the alley. Arthur recognised him as one of their runner boys. “What is is boy?” Arthur demanded. “They found it, the place.” He panted as the boy stopped. “Where boy?!” John asked, the three of them already in motion towards the end of the alley. The boy jogged out in front of them. “The delivery warehouse, backing onto the docks.”

The warehouse was comparatively clear of crates and haulage. The bloodstain on the floor was smeared, someone had tried to clear it up unsuccessfully. Arthur walked around the area, they had cleared the building of the blinders and were looking for anything that could help them locate the perpetrators. “Arthur, this is defiantly where it happened. Look.” John came around the corner of a stack of crates. He was holding a white scrap of fabric in his hands. Arthur recognised is instantly, one of Tommy’s only concessions to his omega nature was the need to have his alphas scent so he had claimed Alfies Tallit. Arthur had seen the white scarf on various occasions usually tucked inside the others great coat. “Tommy hasn’t noticed this is missing yet.” John said quietly, being the youngest he had experienced the omega nature of his brother. John folded the Tallit up carefully and tucked it in a pocket. “We can take it back later, hopefully it isn’t ruined.” Arthur looked down at the blood stain on the floor. “Were not getting anywhere here. The boys are still canvasing. We need more information…we need to ask…Tommy.” Arthur admitted. John nodded and the pair started to make their way back to the house.

Tommy was well into the second hour, nearing the third, Alfie should know he was spending a good part of his time looking at the small clock that was on the bedside table. Tommy at the moment was collapsed over on his side, head in Alfies lap. The sheer exertion that was being placed on Tommy body seemed to be killing him if Alfie was honest with himself. He had helped change the rags four times, the most recent having been cleanest yet. Esme had claimed that that was good sign, Tommy still under the influence of the tea but not bleeding as much. The doctor had finally arrived an hour before but had turned out to be useless, in his expert opinion Tommy was just going to have to deal with miscarriage and watch for infection. At that point Polly had practically taken the Doctor by the ear dragging from the room and sending him on his way with a tongue lashing. Polly had left the house soon after stating that she needed to go get some things for Tommy. Alfie imagined that the doctor would be receiving a visit from one of the boys, or if the Peaky Blinders didn’t he would send Ollie. Alfie looked back down at Tommy as his body quivered with another bout of muscle spasms. “Hush Treacle, its almost over.” He murmured as Tommy gave a completely exhausted groan, hand squeezing weakly. Esme came back into the room with a fresh bowl of water and a fresh cloth. “Here, it will cool him and wash away the sweat.” She said as she carefully rolled Tommy onto his back and bent out his legs so he was laying straight. “Tommy, I am going to check you again.” She sounded nearly as tired as Tommy. He gave no response to her words although she hadn’t been expecting one. She carefully palpated his stomach, ignoring the violent quivers of the muscles there, trying to feel for anything. She looked at Alfie after a few more minuets of checking. “It’s done.” She said giving a broken smile. “The bath will still be warm, carry him down and get him in there. I’ll clean up here.” Alfie nodded as he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to any god that would listen. “Here her Tommy. It's over now.” He murmured as gently slid his arms under Tommy legs and shoulders. He could have sworn that the other felt lighters as he carried him, his own moves heavy and lumbering with his own aching muscles. 

The metal tub was large and flicked the firelight back at him. It would have been romantic on any other day as he lowered Tommy into the warm water. Tommy groaned and tensed for a few second before the heat of the water seeped into his body and he started to relax out. “You with me Treacle?” Alfie questioned softly as he saw the blue eyes open just a fraction. “Ye’” The word was rough as was Tommy through in general but it made Alfie smile. It had been hours since anything other than whimpers or moans had been heard. “It’s over now. It’s all done.” He said again gently now that he was sure that Tommy would hear him. Tommy turned his head and looked up at him for a moment, lips moving in unsure motions not sound. Alfie leant down and kissed his forehead. “Just rest Treacle, there will be time enough later for words.” Tommy gave no discernible reply, just settled deeper into the water so it came up to his neck. Alfie grabbed a cloth and set about properly washing all the blood and grim that seemed to still be on Tommy, although with all the sweating and such he wondered where it had come from. 

The pair were in silence when the door opened and Polly returned. She was carrying several large bags. Alfie raised an eyebrow at her, a shopping spree, now of all times. “Oh don’t give me that look Alfie Solomons. Its all for Tommy. I took some petty ca- Well it doesn’t matter. Here.” She thrust the bags at Alfie. He dried his hands on a small towel before taking the bags and looking in them. All he could see were what appeared to be pillows and cloth. Polly rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t keep anything like this here anymore. Or as much as he would need now. Alfie, as much as Tommy would love for himself and the entire world to forget that he is in fact an omega. He is one. We react to stress in a very specific way…” She though of the fact that Tommy had gone through the first part of the ordeal alone. “Okay maybe not all of us. But…But…he is going to be sore, emotional and out of his head for a while yet. And you think one blanket, a pillow and good will are going to keep him together. Its all nesting stuff. Pillows, some blankets.” She neglected to mention that it had cost a small fortune as she went into Birmingham proper to get it. “Now you go up there-“ She gestured to the ceiling. “Take all with you, give it all a good scenting and make up somewhere that your omega can rest and recover in peace.” Polly was already heading to the side of the metal bath and leaning down to check the water temperature. “Go! I’ll stay with Tommy.” She spoke after a moment of Alfie just staring. He jerked. “Polly…Thank you. I’ll reimburse you-“”You’ll do no such thing. Alphas never think of this sort of thing, all protection and growling.” She looked at him with hard eyes, he could see a mothers love there even if she wasn’t Tommys mother. Alfie nodded and left the room. Polly looked after him for a few moments before speaking to an out of it Tommy. “Got a good one there, bloody thick but good.”

Esme was removing the last of the rags and chucking them into a bucket for burning. She looked him over when he came in. “Polly back then?” Alfie just nodded. “Well, I’m done here for now. Everything cleared up. Opened a window to clear the worst of the blood smell.” She added as she put the bucket outside the door. “You will need to keep an eye out for swelling and fever. There will be a little spotting but nothing to worry about…” She trailed off. “I’ll tell all this to Polly.” She decided, the alpha looked wrecked. She was about to leave when Alfie caught her by the shoulder. “I’ll try to speak plain, right, Tommy says I don’t but I-“ He stops at the amused look in Esme's eyes. “Thank you, right, for this, for taking care of him.” Esme rested her hand on his and squeezed it lightly. “Just promise me you’ll look after him now. He’s not supposed to be running a gang, he’s one of us. More than John, More than Arthur, Hell, More than Polly some times. He should be in a caravan, with horses and some little ones. But no one is going to change Tommy Shelby so, Look after him.” Alfie saw that she meant every words and he was surprised to find he agreed with it. He nodded at her. She left him alone after that.

Alfie looked at the bare mattress, bent in the middle and conceded mentally that Polly was right. He started to unpack that bags she had given him. Each pillow he placed was well handled and covered in his warm scent. Each new blanket carefully arranged with Tommys own laid on top for familiarity. It only took a half an hour but at the end the the room was full of Alfie Solomons scent, warm wood and liquorice. The half nest he was thought was passable as he tweaked the corner of a pillow one last time before heading down the stairs again to collect Tommy. 

Polly and Esme were talking quietly in chairs next to the bath when Alfie reappeared. Polly helped wrap Tommy in a towel when Alfie lifted him from the water, he carefully dried him off before moving back up the stairs. “I’ll bring up some food later.” Polly called after him. He gently deposited Tommy in the mound of blankets and pillows and set about making him comfortable. It was clear that exhaustion had won out a while ago as Tommy didn’t make a sound as he was tucked in. Alfie smiled a little at the thought of trying to tuck Tommy Shelby in on a normal day. ‘Loose a hand at least.’ He thought as he finished. He ran his fingers over Tommys face a few times laying down on his side next to Tommy, his head had barely hit the pillow before he was also asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of the finding and transfer of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would give your poor hearts a break. A bit of fluff, some world building. 
> 
> Arthur does express some views in this, while in relation to Aflies heritage it is not my personal stance. live and let live is what I believe.

The front door opens slowly. Arthur looked in concerned, as they had walked down the street there had been concerned faces peering around the curtains staring at the Shelby house. "Polly?" He called although it was barely above a normal voice. "Kitchen, it’s alright. Come on." She called sounding exasperated. Arthur looked over his shoulder and nodded to John. The pair moved through to the kitchen trying to be quiet as they could. "Polly." Arthur nodded to her before moving to sit at the table, John moved passed the pair and greeted Esme with a light kiss before standing sentinel beside her. "How is Tommy?" He finally asked. Polly shrugged. "We had to dose him with a toxic tea so that he could expel the rest of his unborn pup over a period of several hours." She deadpanned looking at the other. She then breathed out feeling a pang of guilt at the attack. “He's resting now. With Alfie." Arthur nodded and rested a hand on hers that was on the table. Polly looked at him and nodded a small thanks at the comfort. "What did you find out?" she asked after a few moments of quiet. Arthur shook his head. "Not much, seems that who ever done this was smart. Only asked questions in pubs that don’t have peaky blinder clientele but where people would know who Tommy was. We did find out that someone with a unusual accent was looking specifically for Tommy, apparently they described the need to find him as London business." He relayed sounding like a soldier giving report to a superior. If Arthur had had a mind to analysis this he would have thought it was oddly appropriate and correct. Polly nodded to herself thinking. "If this does regard London business we would be remiss if we didn’t also include Alfie in the conversation." She broached carefully as she was still thinking. John stepped forwards. "We did find the place where the beating happened." He added when it appeared as Polly was done speaking for now. She looked up. "Anything there that would be useful." John shook his head. "They didn’t leave anything of their own there but we did find this." He pulled the white prayer scarf out, although the blood and grime had made it a mucky grey colour, it was blue lines that stood out and made it clear as what it was. Polly sighed sadly as she looked at it. "He’s been so out of it I doubt he’s noticed it was missing but he will." She spoke sadly. "Keep hold of it for now, I don’t want to disturb them, they have only just gone off to sleep." She added. John nodded and placed the Tallit on the small side table to take up later. "Has Tommy said anything about who done this?” Arthur asked, he really didn’t want to have to ask his emotionally traumatised brother to recount the experience. Polly nodded. “I think he told Alfie some of it, he had to drop Tommy to stop him screaming.” Arthur winced remembering when Tommy had been dug out the tunnel, the way that he screamed then. He run a hand over his face with a rough sigh. “Do you think this will break him?” He asked hesitantly. Polly and Esme looked at each other, a significant look. “It could, loosing a pup naturally its emotionally trying, like this is…” Esme trailed off her hand seeking out Johns naturally. That smaller alpha instantly responding and wrapping an arm around her. “The damage they done could have destroyed his ability to carry to term presently.” She carried on, rubbing her fingers over Johns knuckles. “The worst outcome…the damage is too much to carry to term but not enough to stop a quickening. He would spend the rest of his fertile life miscarrying every conceived pup.” Her voice was quiet and somber as she spoke. “I have seen it. In the end the omega was just too broken emotionally. They wandered off when the caravans were moving. Were not sure if they meant to hurt themselves but…” She shrugged not wanting to imagine the flaming brightness of Tommy Shelby ending like that. John reached up and pressed her head into his shoulder where she breathed his scent softly. Theirs may have been arranged bonding by Tommy but there was a reason he hadn’t objected. “Tommy has never mentioned wanting pups, he never even wanted an Alpha he’s just not that omega, so that won’t ma-“ Polly gave Arthur a sharp look that cut him off. “Arthur Shelby, how dare you belittle your brother. You most of all should understand your brothers issues with his gender, your despicable excuse of a father caused most of them. We don’t know if this was a planned pregnancy, or how he was feeling about it, he never told us because of said issues. How ever he comes out of this we will support him.” Polly accosted him angrily. Arthur swallowed and nodded. “Sorry Pol.” He said quietly. She huffed and stood moving to the side of the kitchen counter to pour herself a drink. “Bloody Alphas” She muttered. Silence closed in on the room as Arthur kept his eyes on the table. 

Upstairs Alfie had woken up at sound of voices, it had taken a moment for his mind to come back down to earth and his instincts to relax enough that he could think. “Just Polly.” He murmured to himself as he looked down at Tommy. The omega was curled into Alfies side, practically into a ball. Alfie did recognise this in Tommy, it was a protection think, make a smaller target when he slept. Alfie could always tell when Tommy was having problems with rival gangs or something about the business was bothering him as he always ended up sleeping like this. Alfie sighed, it could not be good for him to be this curled up. The alpha started to gently ease Tommy out of his little balls, rubbing and coaxing long limbs into better positions. He had started to talk to the sleeping form, even if Tommy didn’t hear the words he hoped that the soothing sounds would help relax the omega. 

In the silence of the kitchen Alfies voice carried, not the words but the low rumble. Polly looked at the stairs and ran her hand though her hair. “I hope Tommy is still asleep. He needs the rest.” She said quietly. Esme looked at her and pulled away from Johns side. “I’ll go up and check on them. Need to check Tommy anyway.” She stated as he grabbed a cup of tea from the service on the table and headed for the stairs. Climbing it she could start to make out some of what Alfie was saying, it made her smile, it was a fairy tale as far as she could tell for Jewish children. She stopped at the door way and knocked gently on the frame. “I brought you a cup of tea, and came to check Tommy.” She offered quietly. Alfie stopped and looked up at her before nodding at her to come in. She moved to the side of the bed and handed the tea over, careful not to pass it over Tommy just in case. Alfie sipping the warm drink and hummed. “Thank you.” He murmured to her as she checked Tommys temperature. “No problem. He’s a little warm but nothing I’m worried about.” She said after a moment of careful inspection. Alfie looked down at Tommy and ran a couple of fingers through the longer part of his hair. “How long till he’s really in the clear?” He asked. Esme looked at him. “If he doesn’t get any warmer and manages to get through the next day without a fever then he will be in the clear.” She explained. “At least of infection. What lasting damage there is? I am not skilled enough to tell.” She admitted. Alfie shook his head and caught her hand. “You are doing more than enough right. Better than that Doctor. John, right, is a lucky man.” He stated with his usual odd inflection. She gave him a smile. “Who’s down stairs, heard male voices?” Alfie asked after another few mouthfuls of tea. Esme looked toward the door reflexively. “Arthur and John, they have come back from trying to find the people that did this.” She gestured to Tommy who was slowly working himself back into his protective ball. Aflie looked up at her suddenly with hard eyes. “And?” He questioned quickly. “Not enough information, they found the scene and few bits of information but nothing to piece together properly yet” She paused. “Except. London Business, thats what Arthur said. It was about London business.” She watched Alfies eyes grow harder if possible. He handed the cup back and scratched at his beard. “Can you ask the rest of them to come up?” He asked after a few moments of intense thought. She gave Tommy a concerned look but given how out of it he was she nodded and retreated down the stairs again. Alfie turned his attention to his mate and started to pull some blankets over him and tuck him close to his side. “I’m sorry Treacle. I am going to have to tell them what you said to me.” He murmured before looking back to the door as the other three came in.

Esme and Polly took the seats in the room, Polly having carried one up from the kitchen. The boys had stationed themselves around the end of the bed, Arthur had his eyes glued to that form of his brother. “Esme said you needed more information.” Alfie stated after a moment, Arthur finally looking up at him. He nodded and looked at Tommy again. “Polly reckons he told you about it.” He spoke quietly. Alfie was about to say something when John coughed, all attention in the room turned to him. “John?” Alfie asked confused. “I just thought…well before we start this conversation.” He pulled the dirty Tallit from his pocket where he had stuffed it when the came upstairs. Alfie looks at it confused. “A Tallit, my Tallit to be specific. Right, where did you get that and why?” He asked after a second. John frowned. “It’s Tommys, he keeps it with him. In his coat normally. We found it when we found where it happened.” He explained still offering it up. Alfie considered the dirty and blood stained fabric. “I have been missing that since…well since I met Tommy really.” He stated with an astonished smile. “Thought it just went missing if I’m honest. Never guessed that..” He looked down at Tommy and gently caressed a cheek. “You silly thing, you didn’t have to steal it. Would have handed it over without question in our first bloody meeting.” He cooed gently before looking back at the Tallit. “Ruined now thought, right?” He looked at the two other omega in the room. Esme pulled out one of Johns handkerchiefs and scented it before nodding, Polly also gave a nod. “Tommy might want it still, but its not going to achieve the same thing. He will want something new off you. We can try and clean it up but it will remove any of your scent.” Polly explained. Alfie nodded thinking. “Try and clean it, but I’ll have Ollie collect the replacement I bought from our home and bring it. He can have that one.” Alfie would give his kippa cane and every Tallit he had ever owned to Tommy if he wanted or needed it. John nodded and handed it to Esme who just folded it neater and rested it on her lap.

Arthur made a sound in the back of his throat, an attempt at steering the conversation back. Alfie looked at him then sighed. “Information, right. Tommy did speak to me.” He paused and checked Tommy was still asleep. “He told me about the attack. He remembered three big men at least, dock workers he reckons. He said that they dragged him from the Garrison to the side of the canal.” He paused as he thought about how to phrase the next bit. “He said that they were speaking a language he couldn’t understand but picked out a few words. Zonna, Kelba.” He stopped although with his accent the words seemed to flow properly. Arthur narrowed his eyes at Alfie. “Go on, clearly you know what they mean.” He stated feeling anger roll just under his skin. Alfie sighed. “Not pleasant words right. Zona, Whore, Kelba,Bitch. It is Hebrew. Old Hebrew to be specific.” He stopped when Arthur stood abruptly and started pacing again. “So its your lot that done this.” He hissed at Alfie, John stepping up and pulling at Arthurs shoulder. Aflies eyes narrowed. “My lot, yea, here we go. My lot.” Alfie growled back. “Of course I would havre something to do with my mate being beaten. They spoke Hebrew and so do I so we must be in it together.” Alfies carefully controlled anger management was slipping, Tommy was safe now and the restraint was sliding away. Arthur managed to shrug off John and lean over the bed, hands on the side of the nest as he got up in close to Alfie. “Yea, your bloody lot. If Tommy hadn’t mated to you we wouldn’t have had anything to do with you’re lot.” He growled before pulling back. Alfie nearly leapt across the bed at the other, only the weight of Tommy against his side stopping him. Arthur turned back and started again, practically yelling, forgetting the sleeping Tommy. “Bet this is you. Tommy beaten because you pissed someone off.” Polly was on her feet now, moving between Arthur and the bed telling him to calm down or leave. That Tommy needed his sleep. She didn’t get very far as Alfie retaliated. “Me. What about you, yea, you. You upset a lot of Jews in London. The way you speak and act. What if this is you. Tommy beaten to make a point ab-“Alfie tirade is cut of when Esme steps in. “Will you both shut the fuck up.” Her voice just loud enough to be heard and have effect. “Both of shut your fucking mouths.” She said again into the silence.

She had noticed during the argument that Tommy was curling tighter and tighter into that ball shape. He was shaking too she realised even asleep the anger in the voices and the fire pitched scents flooding the room were upsetting him. She dropped down to the edge of the bed, sitting on the side of the nest and gently picked up one of Tommys hands rubbing the knuckles and wrist gently hoping to help him. After a tense few moments she looked at the pair of them visibly disgusted. “The pair of you are a fucking disgrace, this is no ones fault but the people who did. Arthur, after what Polly said in the kitchen you have some gall, and you Mr Solomons. With Tommy here like this you want to yell and posture like animals. I have a right mind to call the Lees, put Tommy in a caravan and take him far away from the damage you to seem to enjoy inflicting on each other. He needs us to stand together and you two can’t get passed the fact that you don’t like each other.” She turns her attention back to Tommy letting her words sink into them. “Would you like that Tommy, back in a caravan, like when you were little. A gypsy prince.” She was talking quietly but it seemed to be relaxing him again. “Wouldn’t take a lot, think the Lees still have your mothers caravan. Could get them to do it up again. You could be with your horses, free.” She smiled when she saw that she was having a positive effect with her words, the shaking was slowing and he wasn't as tense now. She remembered giving a similar speech to the man before, a wild chance, this time she hoped that the words would start a change, even if she knew it was a foolish hope.

In the back ground Arthurs shoulders slumped and he looked just as guilty as he felt. Alfie too looked contrite at Esme speech. The pair looked at each other and muttered something that may have been to brusk to be an apology but Esme would take her wins where she could. “Now if you two want to continue this exchange of information I would request that you so in a gentlemanly fashion. I would say down stairs but Tommy needs his alpha close for now.” She glared at the pair of them for good measure. “Carry on. Like gentlemen.” John in the back corner of the room grinned, he felt fierce pride in his mate at that moment.


	6. Tommy, A history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie finds out what damaged Tommy and Tommy makes a breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all
> 
> The plot for this is being decidedly difficult all of a sudden and I am struck with writers block but I have been working trying to push that back and this is what came out. I hope you enjoy it even thought its not heavy on the plot. Trigger warning for past abuse.

Esme had stepped back again and let Alfie wrap the other back up close to him, although she was primed to jump back in if she was required. Alfie watched her, he felt the need to talk to her and Tommy. Polly was settling Arthur back again the wall with quiet words to him. Arthur did have the good sense to look ashamed at his actions as Polly moved back to her perch next to Esme. Aflie swallowed. "Right, well, Yes. Given that you mentioned London business and what Tommy reported. I won’t deny the implication, right, that there is something to do with the Bakery in this." He conceded. Arthur nodded and shoves a hand in his pocket. "Any threats made recently? Italians or such." He asked trying to think like Tommy would. "Been away on business. Last month or so. Nothing came my way. Strict rules about my where about. See, I have enemies, don’t want them finding me off my patch." He feels an odd sense guilt run through him. Had Tommy been hurt because they couldn’t find him. He adds another blanket to the pile over Tommy to settle his nerves. Arthur clearly wants to make a comment about this but a cold look from Esme and Polly stops any foolish words. "A month off your patch, thats a fair time. Who has been running the business, would they know." He finally chose to say. Alfie beat down the urge to make a comment about bark worse than bite but he's aware of the audience not finding that funny or entertaining. "Ollie. Usually, he would know the comings and goings." He informed. "I’ll head to London then." John said stepping forwards, given the bad blood between Arthur and Alfie he is the only brother that currently will be able to walk into Camden territory and walk back out. Alfie looks at him. "I’ll have to phone the boy and tell him to expect you." He agrees, Arthur nods with him. "With the description I can start canvasing here more in-depth. I’ll take some of the boys for persuasion." Polly gives him a nod, getting him out of the house will be good and if he's doing something productive even better. Arthur moves out of the room muttering something about burning down every pub that isn’t a Peaky Blinder Loyal pub. John nods to Polly and Esme before leaving as well, grabbing the car key on the way through to take Tommy car.

The room is quiet after they all leave, the other pair easily accepting the restful silence as Tommy slept. The quiet last a few hours, Alfie looks at Tommy half because he needs to but half because he can’t bare looking at the other omegas. "I don’t remember the last time that I cared about making an enemy. Always knew that they would come for me, yeah. Assassination attempted, Right. Didn’t think they would go after Tommy." He’s taking a rambling route though his train of thought. Polly looks at Esme before moving to the edge of the bed, she rests a hand on the sleeping form. Alfie looks at her for a few seconds. “Polly.” She looks at him. “I know that Tommy confides everything in you. Work and Personal. I hear him on the phone with you- “ Her eyes narrow. “I don’t listen, just hear the way he talks.” He quickly defended. “I’m just making a point that you know everything about the business and us.” She sighs and nods waving a hand for him to continue. “Has anyone ever come for him before, because of me?” The question feels so hard to ask, like swallowing a brick. Polly sighs and then looks at him. “No one ever actually tried it physically, but there were threats, when it first became apparent that the pair of you had mated. There were a lot of gang leaders that wanted him, they took exception. But he dealt with them as they came. They stopped after he physically castrated an alpha in full view of the Garrisons patrons. Word spread and they stopped, decided that an omega that dangerous was better off not theirs.” Alfie blinked and could help the fact that he crossed his legs slightly. Polly chuckled. “I think you are going to be safe. He’s far too fond of -“ She glanced down meaningfully and patted his knee. “You to take that sort of action.” Alfie looked down at Tommy. “You think that would be something he would tell me. Right, oh by the way, right, get this, I chopped a Alphas bollocks off in the pub last night, how was you night. Seems the done thing, or not I mean it is Tommy.” Polly even chuckled at this. Alfie leant down lay a kiss on the sleeping forms forehead. “Did he he ever…Right…has he ever mentioned to you. In any way, having a pup of his own.” Polly’s head shot up and she looked directly into Alfies beseeching gaze. “Oh Alfie…” She sighed after a moment. “If you knew you wouldn’t ask that.” Alfie looked confused. “If I knew what?” “About his childhood, his father.” Alfie nodded. “I asked once, pressed him to tell me. The fit that he threw dissuaded me from ever asking again.” He frowned at the memory, the way that Tommy had gone cold as ice and hard as iron. “I didn’t ask again, didn’t like what it done to him.” He tucked the blankets round Tommy tighter like it would protect against the memory. “Its painful for him Alfie, far more painful than he would admit. But, you should know, should have known from the start.”

Polly paused and considered the best place to start, for she would tell the alpha as she believed that he would be able to undo, heal and repair the damage that was done. “Tommy was born Thomas Micheal Shelby. A name he asked that you never use. The use of it used to herald a beating. He was born a little gypsy prince to the Shelby clan. His mother a Queen among her clan. All children are born blue eyed, fades though, his didn’t they just got more blue. Some of the wise women from other clan would come and see him. Older he got the more different he became, his way with horse and the blue eyes. His nature then was inherently omega, kind, caring and gentle. Some of the more superstitious of the clan leaders were already trying to find mates for him.” She was well into her story, the memory of the small boy that used to run around the caravans, calm the horses with touches and words the blue eyes so bright. Her face dropped then, the memories moving like flickering photos. “His father came, took them when he was seven, Arthur Shelby Sr had been in and out of their lives for a while, Arthur was only ten. He took them from the clan, to Watery Lane. He thought that he could make Tommy into something he could use to make money, when he realised his nature he turned his attentions to breaking and making Tommy into an alpha.” Disgusted crept over her face and marred her features. “He started by putting him in with gangs of alphas, not in the way that you think but just soaking him in their pheromones. Drowned his brain it, he called it character building. He was given his cap at age ten, blinded his first man within the month at the order of his father. He thought it was working you see, breeding brutality into Tommy. Then at age twelve Tommy presented, middle of a meeting held by his father. Arthur was fifteen, tried to pull his father off his but he couldn’t, ran and got me and Charlie Strong. Charlie had to knock him out to get him off Tommy. The man had nearly killed him, trying to beat the heat out of him. Broke a lot more than bones that day.” Polly squeezed her eyes shut against the memory, the image of what she had seen that day. Alfie coughed. It gave an explanation as to why they had been mated nearly a year before Tommy had had a heat, and even that unfortunate incident it had been down to the fact that he had run out of his decidedly illegal suppressants. To this day any heat shared was discussed and planned first. He was pulled back by Polly speaking again. “Physically I put him back together, stitched wounds and set bones but what that man had done to his mind couldn’t be fixed. Tommy was gone, anything that was there as a child, gone. He had no instinct left, He didn’t nest, couldn’t. When Ada John and Finn were born he should have clamoured to hold them and care for them, he could barely be in the same room. He had put an alphas mind in an omega brain. Eventually Arthur ran out of plans and John was born, so clearly an Alpha, he was only here for a few months after that, long enough to plant the seed for Finn and he was gone. What he left behind became the Devil that the king sent to war that returned a shell.” She finally finished with tears in her eyes.

Alfie was not ashamed to say in that moment he had Arthur Shelby Sr made himself known the would have had no issues removing the mans manhood and then anything else he could get off him before he died. “It explains a lot don’t it. The way that somedays he more than one person, right, like two people one body. Like he don’t know what to be or who.” Polly shrugged at Alfies words. “He’s better than he was, much better with you. He still retreats, to his fathers conditioning when it gets too much but I see that fading, inch by inch when he’s with you. You don’t know what your doing and even less how but it works.” She nods an gives Alfie a oddly thankful smile before turning her attention back on Tommy.

Esme had slipped out at some point during the tale, probably unable to carry on hearing it but was now returning with a fully laden tray. She pushed the door open with one hip and manoeuvring herself and the tray in carefully.”I got some broth, bread and meats. Some tea as well and some sweet things. Tommy needs to eat, now that he has had a few hours rest. “ She declared placing the tray at the end of the bed. “Try and wake him if you can, if he’s ready he will if not he won’t, well all this can be eaten cold.” Polly suggested. Alfie frowned, he would much rather just let Tommy sleep and recover but he did understand, and Tommy was already too thin. “Right, yeah” He muttered before starting the task of actually finding his mate somewhere in the nearly obscene pile of blankets. Tommy seemed to have managed to slip as far into the blankets as he could and was only stopped by Polly at the end. Alfie smiled before pulling a couple of the blankets away from the sleeping face. “Tommy, Treacle.” His voice low and gentle as he stroked over Tommy’s cheek bones. Tommy frowned at the cold and a low mew of discomfort left him as he started to wake up. Alfie pulled the blankets a little lower when he tried to burrow back down, he loved how Tommy was when he first woke up. He was all soft at the edges, heat seeking, all grabbing hands and soft noises that were soon squashed by what Alfie now understood as years of his fathers abuse.

Alfie found and watched the hand that was looking for the blankets, letting the searching fingers find his own hand and latch on. He gently stroked over the damaged knuckles. “Tommy Treacle, can you wake up, food is here.” Tommy made an annoyed sound before saying something in Romani. Polly and Esme chuckled and smiled. “That wasn’t polite was it?” Alfie asked with a smile, Polly shook her head and Esme decided to explain. “It was a very interesting suggestion about what you can go and do.” Alfie rolled his eyes and smiled. “Right, Lovely that, Innit. Up. Food now and no arguments.” He declared manually reaching into the nest and sitting Tommy up.

Tommy grumbled but sat up all the same as Alfie wanted, as such the alpha could tell that Tommy was still mostly asleep. He watched as Tommy came to and his shield came up and reality slipped in. A barely there touch to his stomach that is full of loss and pain. The room becomes somber and heavy Tommys dip in mood effecting them all. He looks about himself a confused expression as he takes in his surroundings. “Remember the bath…” He murmurs, voice subdued as his eyes cast about before resting on the nest. “I don’t remember this.” He added pressing a hand down in a pillow as he moved and winced still in aching pain. Polly looked at Alfie and then spoke. “I thought it was a good idea. I bought the things in and Alfie built it for you.” Tommy looks at her eyes stormy. “It’s not…the money should have been put to better use. Don’t need a nest.” The last words seemed to pain him but he wouldn’t acknowledge that. Alfie gave Tommy a sad look. “Tommy you need this, it will help you in healing.” He ran a hand over his head and down his back. Tommy looked up at him for a few seconds a hand playing with a thread on the nearest blanket. “It obscene though. Ada and Finn, hell some of the street boys would benefit from this more than me.” He replied sounding a little agitated as the three watched him. “Sweetheart, you deserve a nest. You deserve a comfortable nest, even lavish.” Alfie encouraged trying to get through. Tommy shook his head. “Why, what purpose?” Alfie sighed and kissed his head thinking. “If you feel that strongly about it.” Alfie pulled back and picked up the nearest blanket starting to fold it before placing it off to the side. “Polly, can you see that Ada gets these.” He asked as he started folding another. Polly frowned and Esme started to moved ready to defend Tommys nest even if he wouldn’t. Polly stopped her though and nodded. “I can.” She said quietly, trusting Alfie although doubt flickered in her mind. 

Alfie added the next blanket to the pile he was building and reached out to get another to fold. As he hoped Tommy started to react. His hands started to twitch after the moving fabric. A sense of loss building in his chest that he didn’t understand. He strangled a sound that threatened to rise out his throat as he watched another blanket get removed. Alfie heard the sound and looked briefly at Tommy but carried on with his folding all be it slower than before. He needed Tommy to admit that these bits of fabric meant something, to admit that the nest was good and something he wanted. Polly was biting her lip, she wanted to stop this now but her trust in Alfie held her back. He finished folding that blanket and was about to put it down on the pile when Tommy moved. His hand lurched out wrapping fingers in the fabric and tugging at it. “Give it back…” The words were quiet and would have been hard to hear if the room wasn’t so silent. “Please give it back…I…I…” Alfie let Tommy pulled the blanket back to his chest and hold it there. :”Its okay Treacle. You can have it. No one is going to take your nest away.” He soothed. “Its not bad or obscene wanting and needing this.” Tommy was quiet and unsure, now he had the blanket back and the odd panic was settling he didn’t know what to do with it. “But I shouldn’t need it.” He murmured mostly to himself as he looked at the blanket in his hands. Alfie smiled. “It don’t matter Treacle, just one of them things innit. You need a nest so you need one. No reason, no rhyme. Just how you is made.” He tried to reassure. Tommy listened and gave a small nod. “I don’t know what to do with it.” He admitted after a few moments of quiet just holding the blanket. Alfie looked at Polly and Esme. Esme was the first to step forwards. “Well, you do what feels right. Right. If thats just holding for now then hold. You might want to try spreading them out or covering yourself.” She tried explaining. This was something that pups usually discovered for themselves during play. Tommy looked at her confused but nodded, he started to try and and put the blanket in different places and settled on around his shoulders. He then started experiment a little with the blankets around him, just poking and prodding, moving a little left and right.

Polly watched a hand to her mouth as she thinks that this may be the first nest that Tommy has ever actively taken an interest in. She watched and wonders what his mother would have thought.

Alfie lets Tommy experiment, moving and poking, he holds blankets and pillows when he’s handed them and scents them when Tommy sniffs and shakes his head at others. He lets it go on until Tommy starts to yawn and settle down. He leans forwards and pulls the tray close. “Right, now you need to eat Tommy.” He states more seriously, Tommy looks at the tray considering the contents, he turns his nose up at the broth, already cooling, before taking some bread. “More than that love. Man can not live by bread alone” Alfie admonishes gently. Tommy looks at it again. “Take some of the sweets.” Tommy capitulates and takes a couple of the pastries. Alfie pours him a cup of tea and places on the bed side, Tommy looks at it about to speak but Aflie cuts him off. “No, Nope, Not happening. Polly would kill me and Esme would help.” Tommy just blinks at him. “Know you too well. No whiskey.” Tommy mutters something, could be english or Romani, too quiet to tell. He gives in though and sips the tea before eating slowly.

Polly, Alfie and Esme all have a share of whats left on the tray eating quietly. All eyes are on Tommy as he eats, finishing the bread and pastries. Alfie considers trying to push for more but doesn’t, his mate doesn’t have a good appetite on good days, let alone today. He puts his plate down adn helps Tommy lay out again, gently ,massaging joints and avoiding bruising. “Sleep again?” He asks hopefully. Tommy nods a little and closes his eyes pulling his blankets up. “Alfie…” He says suddenly into the blankets. “Yes Treacle?” He answers. “You will find them won’t you. Find them for me.” He asks. Alfies head whips down. “Treacle?” He’s worried this is not a subject he expected now. “The bastard that done this. I want them found and I want to see them.” His voice is quiet but its loaded with malice, anger and something else Alfie can’t name but it sends a shiver down his spine. “I…yes they will be found.” He finally answers. 

“Good"


	7. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthurs finds some information and Alfie plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that is reading and everyone that had been supporting this story. Also thank you to everyone encouraging me to get free of my writers block.

Ollie paced frantically back and forth in the main office of the bakery, blinding panic was sitting just below the surface of his skin just waiting for the slighted provocation. It’s not like he hadn’t been in charge of the bakery before, hell up till he had taken the message from Polly he had been leading the bakery while Alfie was away. But this time, this time something feels different. Off almost. “Bloody Gypsy Magic” He muttered with any venom. He liked Tommy, he really did, he liked the things that he done for Alfie. The gangster was more relaxed and seemingly more sane. But he couldn’t shake the feeling of otherness that always seemed to be rolling off they Gypsy, it just didn’t fit the image that he put forward.

He dropped into Alfies chair and looked at the papers that covered the large desk. He hadn’t been able to concentrate since he had taken the phone call from Polly, too many questions in his head about the future. What if Tommy was too sick? What if he was already dead? What would that mean for Alfie and by rights himself? To many questions. He was pulled out of his head by the sound of the phone on Afies desk ringing to life, Alfies private line. Only certain people had that number, himself, Alfie and Tommy mainly. He swallowed hard and picked up the receiver. “Alfie Solomons Aerated Bread Company, Private line.” He blurted nearly yelling. “Bloody hell boy, no need to yell right.” Ollie felt himself relax a little at the slight jovial tone of his bosses voice, that could only be good. “Right Sir, Sorry Sir.” He was sure that he could hear Alfie rolling his eyes. “Focus Ollie, don’t have time for you neurosis today. I have a task for you, right, you focused?” Ollie nodded the remembered the phone. “Yes, Focused.” Alfie muttered something on the other end of the line about the boy before addressing him again. “Go through all correspondence, recent and passed, anything that we have kept since I mated.” Ollie frowned “What?” Alfie didn’t like it when he questioned him but he couldn’t stop this one. “I’ll bloody tell you alright, if you give me half a second. Your looking for any threats, threats that seem credible right. You got that?” Ollie looked at the paper strewn desk. “Yes, but why?” Alfie sighed. “Again with the questions…but I do suppose you need to know. Stop the blind leading the blind cause that never goes anywhere good. Expect a visit from John Shelby right.” He paused seemingly have to work himself up to the explanation. “Tommy was attacked, he is recovering now. But they have taken from Tommy and from Me.” Alfie had stopped but it seemed like he was forced to by emotion. “Alfie, what did they take?” He whispered down the line, there was to much plainness to his masters voice none of the usual rambling. “My Pup” With the word he hung up leaving Ollie in the silence of the office. He put the receiver back on the stand and took a moment to mourn for his boss loss before attacking the paper filled desk with single minded determination.

In Birmingham Alfie put the phone down leaning on the side table the phone was on for a few moments to steady his emotions. He cast his gaze towards the stairs for a brief moment. Tommy was asleep just out of sight at the top of them. His mate had worried him in the last few moments before he went to sleep, He was cold, Alfie has expected to see anger and a need for revenge but there wasn’t anything but ice.

Polly made a deliberate chink with the tea cup against saucer to get the others attention, Alfie looked around and nodded before coming to the edge of the the table and sitting. Polly handed him a cup of tea when he was settled. “Ollie set to his task?” She asked briefly. She had spent a lot of her life carefully and deliberately not listening to conversation that took place on the phone in that small kitchen. 

Alfie nodded and sipped the tea. “He’s a nervous one is Ollie, jumpy as sin Right. But he knows his job and he won’t fail me.” Polly chuckled. “Beta then?” He nods. “Pretty par for the course then, for a beta in alpha presence like yours.” Alfie shrugged. Polly just sipped her tea and watched the other, he seemed to have been taken by deep thought all of a sudden. They sit quietly for a few moment before Alfie speaks again. “Is it true what Esme said?” He asks pensively. Polly cocked her head to the side confused. “About his mother caravan has been kept intact, not burnt at her death?” Polly blinked and then nodded. “Yes, it was a request she made at her death. Its currently with the Lee family as far as I am aware. Martha asked that it kept in trust for Tommy. Not that he was ever allowed to show any interest in it but maybe thats why.” She speaks although she is concerned as to why they are talking about this subject. A blush of worried scent wafts from her and she waves a hand to try and dispel it. “Why?” She asked after a moment, Alfie is clearly planning something as he considers the bottom of his tea cup. “He needs to heal, right. I want him to be able to do that. I don’t think he can do that here.” He raises a hand to forestall the imminent reaction from Polly. “Here he will worry for the business, peaky blinder and Shelby Company limited. In London I would be pulled into the Bakery with out my choice. No healing there. A Foreman can not heal on the factory floor right.” He paused to pour himself and other cup of tea. “We wouldn’t bother or pester him. We wouldn’t” Anger tingling in her voice. “Yes, I don’t argue that. But Tommy will bother Tommy, right, I’m not talking about a full pilgrimage. A few weeks, maybe a month. Just so he can heal, from this, maybe more.” Polly huff but she can’t deny what he is saying. “Okay, fine, but what about the people that have done this to him. Your not going to take him away before they are found are you?” She asked, half wishing he would. “No, We find them first. Tommy won’t leave before then anyway. John, Arthur and Ollie will find information and then we will get them.” Revenge will come by hook or by crook.

Polly finally gave a nod of accent to Alfie plan after a few moments of thought on it. “Speak with Esme when she returns. She can put you in touch with the right members of the Lee clan. They will bring the caravan to Charlies Yard and then work on it there.” She suggested as she finished her own cup of tea. “I might have some of Marthas old things in the attic. I’ll dig them out.” She added after a few moments of thought. Alfie nodded and smiled. “That will be good, hopefully some scent will remain on them.” 

Arthur makes another pass of the attached site, he’s lost count of the times that he has done this although it seems that he is seeing less and less each time. He would admit on any day that investigation and planning is more to Tommys taste than his. 

His makes a frustrated sound and kicks a cargo box hard, the wood splintering and his foot aching. “Shit.” He mutters and hops for a moment. He is about to give up this avenue of investigation when he becomes aware of the feeling that he is being watched. “Who’s there?! Show yourself.” He demands brandishing his revolver wildly towards the dark corners of the warehouse. There is a tense moment of silence and Arthur starts to wonder if his paranoia is getting the better of him. Then a tall well dressed man moved from the shadows, the first thing that Arthur notices is the other man is an alpha, he is also clearly jewish given the kippa. “You one of Solomons men?” He demands already lowering the gun a fraction. The man shakes his head briskly. “No, I am not. But I do have information, regarding this…” He gestures to the fading mess of blood still staining the floor. Arthurs eyes narrow and he steps up to the other man chest to chest. “And how do I know that your information is any good.” Stepping back and leaning on a near by crate and ave a sense smile. “It’ reliable because it is information direct from the gang that ordered the attack. In fact my boss is the left hand of the man that ordered it even if he -“ He cut off by Arthur swinging a wild haymaker at him. “Mr Shelby, wait, let me speak. My boss was not part if it, he protested it.” He called as he dodged wild attacks. Arthur paused and pulled himself short of another strike. “What do you mean?” He demanded, he was loosing what little patience he had quickly but he was willing to listen so that he might find the people that would attack Tommy. “The organisation that we are a part off, it consists of two halves. The left and the right hand, the legitimate business and Illegitimate, I am sure that you know.” Arthur nods and then waves his hand vigorously to get him to hurry up. “Lot of words, none that I care about.” The man rolls his eyes. “Well, to cut an explanations sort. My boss, the head of the left hand, did not agree with the actions that were taken against the brother and Alfie Solomons. He thought it beyond the pail, well beyond. As such he did a bit of internal investigation, he found out that your bother has been betrayed. He was betrayed in London, someone told our leader of your brothers delicate position.” It takes a moment sink in but when it does he lets out an angry growl. “So they deliberately beat the pup from him?” The other man nods, his own distaste on his face. “This is all I can say, for my own and my masters sake for our lives. But it should be enough to get you going.” The man turns on his heel and leaves the warehouse before Arthur can formulate another thought. 

He left alone thinking, after a few moments he swears and sets off at a pace to get back to the house and relay what he has found out.

`In London Ollie is sat in mess of papers, letter and telegrams. “I don’t even know what I am looking for…” He mutters quietly as he shuffles through another stack of papers. “Shall I help?” Ollie jumps violent and throws the stack of papers that he is holding. He looks up to see John Shelby stood in the doorway. “Bloody Gypsys!” Ollie declares trying to gather what had thrown. “Yes, you might be able to see something that I have missed.” He then looked at him. “Did they let you just walk in here?” He declared, John shrugged and pulled his gun out of his jacket and pulled his cap from the other side. “Bloody hell.” He mutters and then shakes his head. John just shrugs again. “Ollie, I thought that you were supposed to be finding information, that was the impression that I have given not destroying his office.” He said picking up the nearest paper and looking at it briefly. Ollie blinked. “Look the order I was given was pretty vague. ‘Any credible threat’ you have met Alfie, everything is a credible threat.” He lifted one pile. “This is threats from the last three weeks, he hasn’t even been here.” He grabs another. “These are just the ones mention using his cane to do him in.” He looks at the other wide eyes. “The man gets more threats in a week than I have eaten hot dinners.” John just blinks and then starts to laugh. “You are right about that. How about you redefine the search permitters.” Even he is proud of the string of words. Ollie just stares at him. “Look for ones that mention Tommy as the target even if Alfie is the basis for the threat.” He explains peering at a few other papers. Ollie made a sound of realisation. “Yes, yes, right, got it.” He started to pull out other documents from the piles. “John-“ His tone was serious now. “There are a lot of threats that involve Mr Shelby. Most of them discuss his-“ He searched for the least offensive word. John rests a hand on Ollies shoulder. “Nature, Biology.” He starts. “Ollie, Tommy has always been what he is and that means there have always been those types of threats. We used to when we were younger read them and laugh, some of the things they discussed were down right impossible and it made them funny. Not so much now.” He admitted. Ollie nods. “Should have known.” He murmurs before starting to look again. John heads to the other chair in the office and starts on his own stack.

Tommys dreams woke him a few hours later, it was not a nightmare, most people would have considered it pleasant but it had left tears on his cheeks. He sat slowly to avoid the bruises being pulled and then moved himself out of the nest carefully. He shivered in the cold of the room, and moved to the wardrobe, he considered the clothes there but the thought of his tight shirts an undershirt made him wince. Looking around the room he spotted Alfies bag, a quick rummaged produced one of Alfie large, soft and well worn shirts. Tommy slipped it on and smile, the looseness of it felt nice and the scent coming from it made him practically purr. After a few moments of scenting the shirt, he found the wash basin full of clean water. Washing his face and hands he took a moment to consider his eyes, not dead anymore, cold but not dead. From the mirror he could see the nest, he turned and looked at it, he didn’t want to sleep anymore, he didn’t want to dream.

He stood in middle of the room feeling awkward, what did he want? He wanted his pup back? Yes, that was a given. Wanted for this to all go away and not have happened? Yes again, but all of that was impossible even for himself. He closes his eyes and realise how lost he feels in this moment. He should have his instinct to fall back on in times like this, but it not there. He knows it’s not gone, the nest proves that, but its been beaten and squashed so deep inside that he can barely understand it. He takes a breath and tries to listen. Alpha, security…..Alpha secure….

Alfie and Polly were discussing various topics as the pair of them worked to cook a decent meal for Tommy and by extension the family. She pauses in her stirring of a pot to turn towards the stairs. “Alfie..” The alpha was already moving though, She turns to look at the stairs fully to see Tommy stood in the door way. He looked so small she thought, realising how much the suites make Tommy the man the world sees.

Alfie trotted over the small space of the kitchen. The sight of Tommy dressed in one of his shirts and looking so lost spoke to some deep instinct in him. He stopped short of him and cupped his face in warm gentle hands. “Tommy, Treacle, You didn’t have come down. If you called I would have come up.” Tommy pressed his face into the hands and then made a dissenting sound. “No, I don’t want to sleep anymore, don’t want to dream.” Alfie gives a small smile and kisses his head not wanting to push the subject. “Okay Treacle, Well lets sit you next to the aga, it’s been warming a while so should be nice for you.” Tommy noted then that he was shivering. He nodded and let Alfie sit him next to the cast iron range. “I must say, that you dressing in my shirt, does something to a man right.” He states as he wrapped a blanket around him. Tommy gave him a small smile. “Softer than mine, smell like you too.” He added. Aflie bent down and kissed him again. “You can have them all if you want, if it would make you happy.” Alfie comments as he moved back to the range top. 

After a few moments of quiet Alfie reaches across and grabs a small amount of flat bread dough, he presses it in to the hot pan he had ready and listened to it sizzle. When he deems it ready he pinches a cooked bit of meat and veg from the pot and folds it into the flat bread circle making a small snack. He lets it cook for a few moments again before offering it without looking to Tommy. He expects the other to take it from him so the feel of Tommy's mouth gently taking a bite makes him look down at Tommy. He watched astounded as Tommy eats the bite and then returns for another, each time biting from Alfies hand. The final bite he can feel Tommys lips on his fingers and the softness makes him blush under his beard. The idea of his mate taking food from his hand. “Another?” Tommy asks softly. Polly just shakes her head and chuckles.


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who, what, where and when - All these questions answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have worked this chapter over and over trying to make it right but eventually just posted it to get it out there so I could move on with the story. 
> 
> Writing has been hard recently as I have lost one of my dogs so I am not sure about update speed.

Polly had been forced to take over the cooking of the main meal as Alfie had abandoned it in favour of being totally engrossed in Tommy, his feeding and his care. Polly didn’t mind all that much really, whatever had gotten in to Tommy was clearly doing some good. This head space or whatever you wanted to call it. She mused on the fact that Alfies hand feeding had made the omega eat more in that last half hour than he ate in days some times. Not to mention the wearing of Aflies clothes, surrounding himself with his alphas scent and possessions. All very omega, all very good for Tommys condition, mental and physical. That much was clear from his calmer scent. The rot was starting to fade from the headache inducing levels it had been to a undertone that settled about Tommy like a warning to others.

Alfie would admit that he had become deaf to the world around him in favour of making the small flat bread parcels to feed to Tommy. He had spent most of it in quiet awe of Tommys trust and willingness to relax for him after the attack. He didn’t want to break the headspace that Tommy had found but his own instincts couldn’t be suppressed, he wanted to praise his mate, encourage him further in to this state. He offered Tommy another snack and smiled softly when Tommy took a small bite, clearly he was getting full now as he rested his head on Alfies thigh to chew. Alfie let himself reached down and run his fingers through Tommys untamed hair, massaging in a way that he knew Tommy enjoyed. Tommy let out a rumble that could almost have been mistaken for a purr. Alfie smiled as Tommy finished the snack he was holding. "No more..." He said quietly almost like a question. Alfie nodded.  
"No more treacle, that's okay, good mate, right, relaxed and calm right." The words came from somewhere in his soul, his instinct and he paused to see Tommy reaction, worried he would pull away. He didn’t, he pressed in humming softly into the fabric of Alfies apron, closing his eyes. It seemed like Tommy was just being, for once in his life not thinking. Not planning. Not calculating twenty moves a head just to stay alive. Alfie hoped he could cause this more frequently in his mate. Just to give him some respite from the world.

Polly watched the pair as she stirred the pot. Alfies child like wonder at Tommys trust and his actions gave her hope that there was a chance for Tommy in the future to have a complete and fulfilling bond with his mate.

And then, just like that the careful equilibrium was destroyed, Arthur burst through the door bouncing the wood off the wall and already talking. Polly cursed, dropping the spoon into the pot and waving her hands violently to try to stop him before he spooked Tommy. She desperately wanted to maintain the fragile state of mind that he was in. She glanced out the corner of her eye and saw that Tommy was already on his feet back pressed to the wall. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Arthur. "For the love of all that is Holy. Arthur! Do you have to act like a bull in a bloody china shop." She hissed as she checked behind her again, she sighed as she saw Alfie trying to sooth the panicked Tommy back down into his seat again.  
Alfie glared angrily at Arthur over Pollys shoulder before turning his attention back to Tommy. Moving to stand in front of him and get Tommy to focus on his face properly. "Okay Treacle, just Arthur right." Aflie assured as the blue eyes locked in on his. "I know where your head was, was nice wasn’t it. Being dragged back like that ain't fun I reckon. Makes a man jumpy right." He whispered as Tommy calmed a little, Alfie didn’t know what it was like for an omega to be pulled rapidly from their heads like that but he imagined that it was disorientating and rather unpleasant given Tommy's reaction.

Arthur ignored everything and nearly everyone, just pushing through the Polly to grab Tommy by the shoulders.  
"Who did you tell? In London about the pup. Who? They betrayed you!" Tommy was blinking at him confused and disorientated as Arthur gave him a shake. Alfie growled and pulled Arther back from the omega and put himself between the pair of them. "Arthur, grab him again and I will rip your arm off at the shoulder right, and beat you to death with it. Understand." Polly just swore, rolling her eyes and grabbed Arthur by the scruff of his neck and forced him down into the nearest seat. She paused seeming to think for a moment before giving him a clip round the ear for good measure. "Speak sense boy." She demands after a few more moments of Arthur just looking at the three of them. "Arthur, A second ago we couldn't shut you up. Speak!" Polly demanded louder this time Arthur nodded.  
"Right well." He coughed. "Fine. I was at the warehouse where Tommy..." He waved a hand in allusion to the attack. "This dude turned up, thought he was one of yours with the little circle hat thing." He gestured at Alfies head.  
"It’s a kippa Arthur." Aflie groaned.  
"What? Right, well, anyway" Arthur goes into a long but admittedly detailed story as Polly had demanded. The story eventually finished and Arthur looked at Tommy. "So, you told someone in London about the pup and they have betrayed you to this gang." Tommy wrings his hands in the front of himself. Aflie wrapped an arm around Tommy and pulled him close. "Take your time if you need to Treacle-" He’s cut off by Tommy. "Doctor..." He breaths out. "The Doctor, Alfie. The one that took care of your shoulder when it got infected from the gun shot." He explained quietly. "I thought that was on your books?" Alfie let out an angry growl that made Tommy cringe and flinch. "No treacle, not you." Alfie grimaced at the flinch and reminded himself that he needed to watch his anger now. Even rational thought seemed to have been affected with Tommy at the moment. "Yes the Doctor is on my books, but he will not be on anyone's books much longer." He was absolutely seething at the betrayal of his mate.  
"Alfie...I thought that he was ....I only went once...." Tommy felt lost, betrayed on the basest level. Alfie looked down at his mate, he looked so small as his eyes cast about like he was being watched by many eyes. He felt terrible in his heart, he was the one who had advised that the doctor was trusty worthy, or of not that he was paid for his silence. That if Tommy needed a doctor in london he was the one to go to, that Alfie used. A question if how much the doctor has spilled about Alfie himslef crossed his mind.  
Tommy was shuffling in his seat, he felt anger start to push out the feelings of fear and betrayal, filling him up with rage. He looked up at Alfie. "John and Ollie are in London still." He stated at the Alpha with sharp eyes, a flicker of the peaky blinder appearing like sparks. "Yes, exactly treacle, you read my mind." Alfie agreed making his way across the kitchen and grabbing the phone, he was surprised when he felt Tommys cool hand on his. "Let me speak to John." He murmured quietly, there was a low rumbling anger in his words even if the uncertainty was still there ready for him to crumble. Alfie paused but then nodded softly and handed the phone over to the omega standing by in silent support of this show of independence.

Ollie and John had managed to get somewhere with their search, the pile was now considerably smaller than when they started and they had even split that pile down into three small piles of probability. John was just grimacing at another letter that described in detail exactly how they would steal Tommy from Alfie and even greater detail what they would do to Tommy. He tossed it into the ‘beyond sickening and creepy but not worthy of genuine consideration’ pile when the phone gave a shrill ring of life. Ollie fought his way across the room and picked it up, he gave the customary greeting before listening. "oh....T-Mr Shelby. Yes...Right away." He pushed the receiver towards the other man in the room. "Its-" John rolled his eyes. "Yes, I heard." He took the phone and pressed it to his ear.  
"Tommy?" He asked worried about what he will hear on the other end, the word loaded with so many other questions he just can't ask for fear of breaking his brother more. So he settles for a name and tries to sound strong for his brother, a rock seemingly a million miles away.  
"John." The word is soft, not in a comforting way, it sounds so angry in its softness. "I was betrayed, by a doctor. Get the Doctors details off of Ollie, he was on the books for them. Go to his house, his work, anywhere that he is known to frequent. Find him, find everyone he cares about and make him understand, make him pay. I want to know who he told. I don't care about why, All I want is for him pay, make him an example." John swallowed and nodded even though he couldn’t be seen. Tommy almost sounds like himself, giving orders to his faithful gang soldiers, but he can hear bone deep sadness on the under side of the tone now pushing on the anger making it twisted and violent.  
"Yes Tommy." He capitulates, he waves over to Ollie to get his attention. "I will take Ollie with me." He added, as he waves a gun to the other by way of explanation. Ollie nods and holsters his own weapon after checking it's loaded and ready. "I’ll grab some extra men too." Ollie added sticking head out of the office door and called out a pair of names. John made a few more comments at the receiver before offering it to Ollie.  
"Alfie wants to speak with you." He says as he drops the phone into the others hand. Ollie lifts it to his ear ready to get his marching orders  
"Ollie, go with John. Stop him if he’s getting too...peaky blinder....right... get every ounce of information you can before letting him have his way. Tommy may not care 'bout why but I do. Also right, I took the mans son in. He’s working in the bakery, under Eli, take him too. Ensure that... that..... Judas.... he understands that the actions that were taken by him against my mate have caused this." Ollie swallowed, one of their own, he would be known to the rest of the men in the bakery. Makes it more personal than it had been before, even with the attacks nature.  
"Yes Alfie." Even if Alfie hadn’t said the words it was clear that neither the doctor or his son would survive the day in any meaningful way. "Good boy Ollie." Alfie said before hanging up.

Alfie hung the phone back up on the receiver and reached out without looking for Tommy who settled into the alphas side. He wraps an arm around his shoulder and he leans down and kisses his head. Tommy hums and leans in for a few seconds before the front door opens again, there are a few seconds of quiet, before Esme appears with a small smile she's carrying a large bag full of things. Dumping one small bag on the side she looks around the room and gives a surprised blink when she finds Tommy. She speaks quickly in Romani to Tommy who gives a small nod before pulling away from Alfie. Pausing for a moments thought he leans back in, just enough to rub one long sleeve over the scent heavy point on the alphas wrist, before sniffing the fabric long enough to check there is the right amount of licorice there before walking away. He moves leading Esme up the stairs and into his bedroom. All the time talking quietly in Romani to the other omega.  
Alfie looks at Polly perplexed by what has just taken place. "Esme has been to see her boys at the Lees, she got your Tallit washed there by the way." She gestures to the small bag. "As well as that she picked up some thing from the wise woman for Tommy. To replenish his blood and give him some strength." She turns back to the stew pot for a few moments. "She has taken on a role with Tommy that not many do anymore. Best leave them for a bit." Alfie finds himself partly reassured but mostly even more confused. He mouths the word 'What?" looking at Arthur who just shakes his head and shrugged. Polly rolls her eyes seeing the move when she looks at them out the corner of her eye. "She won’t do anything to hurt him. Only help. He needs this, needs her." She stirs the pot slowly trying to find the best way to describe the situation. "Omega companions are like family that you choose. The brother or sister that God did not see fit to gift us. Confidant and carer in our times of need and someone to celebrate when we triumph and raise us back up when we fall." She finally said hoping that would help. Alfie blinked at her for a few seconds. "Not many use the term companion anymore as there is rarely a need for them but for Tommy it would be apt." She adds after a second realising how it sounds.  
"Right. Think I got it." He grunts after a moment like the information is still processing through his mind. "Right." He mutters again looking at the stairs before sitting back in the seat he had occupied before and quieting down.

Arthur looks at him and then claps him on the shoulder. "I know mate. Confusing as all hell these omega things." Alfie looks over at him and nods with one eyebrow raised.  
"If it helps him. If he needs it. If it gets him through this. I'll accept a little confusion." He said after a moment.  
"Solomons. I don't like you. Not going to deny that but...but...you're good for him." Arthur admits even if it was hard to give that to the other alpha. Alfie looked at him. He could have made a snide or sarcastic comment but he didn't. He nodded and made an accepting sound letting the comment hang and the room fall quiet. It didn't take long before the alpha felt stifled in the presence of the other pair. "Going for a walk. Clear my head right. Keeping myself right." He declared standing briskly and heading towards the door with the purpose of grabbing his coat.

In London Eli had led the son down into the basement of the bakery. It was specifically used for interrogations. Aflie called it his ‘information procurement centre’. Eli opened the large iron door that separated the door from the corridor. "Inside." Eli demanded, pushing him in with a hand between his shoulder blades.  
"Eli? What’s going on?" He younger asked, more worried now than he had been. Even as a beta he was starting to stink up the corridor with worry and fear. Eli shook his head, they both knew what was coming, you didn't get taken down to the basement for tea and cakes. "Get inside David, don't make this any harder." Eli said quietly. David grimaces but enters, trying desperately to work out what he has done.

Ollie and John were stood in front of a pair of chairs, one was occupied, not that David could see it but the fear scent was thick in the air. It hadn't taken longer than a half hour at most to find the Doctor, he kept office hours in a run down office a few miles from the bakery. The receptionist had easily let them in at the mention of the bakery and from there he had been dragged out by John. The alpha was unable to restrain himself from the doctor and he had laid a few good blows before Ollie pulled him off to remind him that they needed information from the other man. John had not taken it well but the man was now with in the bakery walls and waiting for what ever fate came his way.  
Ollie stepped forward and revealed the empty chair. "Remember, this is your fathers doing. He betrayed Alfie, betrayed his mate and killed their pup. This is his doing." He explained, his voice filled with gravity as he took the boy by his shoulder and pressed him forwards and down into the empty chair. The boy was quivering now as he saw that his father was stationed in the other seat looking truly terrified and bleeding from a few cuts where he had fought his capture. "Father?" The boy looked ever smaller as he realised that this was not something that was going to be explained away or would blow over.  
"My boy. I am sorry. I have betrayed a trust." The doctors voice is quivering and jumping in tone with his sobs. John reached forwards and pulled the mans face around forcing him to look at him, fingers leaving bloody marks on his chin where nails dug in.  
"Betrayed a trust. Light way of putting it. My brother bed ridden, beaten, suffering and mourning." He growled pushing the man back with such violence that he ended up sprawled on the floor weeping and bleeding from a few more places. John turned on David, eyes flashing with rage, scent suffocating the smaller beta.  
"Do you want to know what this betrayal was.." He paused to glare at the doctor as he was sat back up and slapped back to attention.  
"He sold my brother out. He as a physician, as a paid employee of Alfie, told someone, outside of Tommys bond, that he is pupped. The person he told ordered a hit on him and now my brother is bed ridden and mourning the loss of his pup." He was getting progressively louder and more angry. David looked at his father, scared and angry, he was surprised by the overwhelming anger he felt towards his father.  
“Father? Why? Who?" His voice was barely a whisper, even now he could see that his father regretted it but knew that regret was pointless now. The doctor was crying messily, blood mixing with tears and other unpleasant fluids.  
"They offered enough money for me to set up my practice on Harley Street. I could have gotten you out of here.” The son turned his head away and looked at Ollie. The look on the assistance face was sufficient to tell him that this was going to be the site of his death. He swallowed hard before speaking again. "And Truthfully, I knew that they would go after that gypsy omega. Alfie had no bussiness mating him. He should have mate a good Jewish omega. Or a beta if he didn't want an omega. But no. He mated a dirty gypsy." It seemed that the impendind death had loosened his tongue. David was looking at his father, horrified and terrified by his words and actions. He was muttering quietly to himself before yelling at his father to shut up. David then tunred to Ollie.  
“Please Ollie, I didn’t have anything to with this. I haven’t seem him for weeks I was here. I have been loyal. Please... Please....” The boy begged reaching out for Ollie who stepped back and looked down at him.  
“Alfie made it clear, we were to make an example of you... the only person you could beg would be him, or Tommy. Not happening. I will not disturb them. Now if your father makes this easy and tells us what we want to know it will make this less painful for you at least.” Ollie explained like he was explaining math to a toddler, it worked as expected and the Doctor starts to spill his guts regarding what he told and who exactly.  
Ollie gets the last bit of the information that he needs, notes it all down in his book before waving a hand at John and turning his back on the pair and leaving the basement. He pauses as he exits, hearing the door close behind him just as one of the pair starts to scream. Ollie wishes that it could be different but the Doctor had done this to himself.


	9. The edge of Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie tries to reconcile himself and Tommy stands on the edge of Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break, my laptop died a slow and painful death. As such I lost a lot of what was done and my notes for what wasn't. So this may seem a little choppy.

Alfie wandered the streets that surrounded his mates’ home, it was Peaky Blinder territory. His mates Territory. He may not know the streets, but they knew him, he could walk here with his eyes closed and unarmed and he would not be challenged. Not that he was dumb enough to, that would just tempt fate, he was well armed. He walked humming an old Yiddish nursery rhyme, eventually ending up back at the offices of Shelby Brothers Co. The office still appeared unoccupied as he looked up at the doors. A single light appeared to be on in the back off the offices, as he thought he realised that this was the light on the desk of Tommy's office. He huffed to himself before climbing the steps and pushing open the doors, Tommy would not like that it was still unlocked, and he could appreciate that. 

The office still had the lingering layer of rotting scent, faded and still fading more but there. Alfie pushed his scent to cover and clear it. The anise scent laying over Tommy is like a filter cleaning the air. He meandered to let his scent permeate and then dissipate over the offices, desks and ledgers. He was just about to see to closing the building up when he heard movement from Tommy’s office. Head turning and hands reflexively pulling his gun from the shoulder holster he wore he started to move.

He pressed his back to the wainscoting of the office and moved quieter than his massive bulk would suggest he could. The closer he got to the office the more he could tell about the person that in the office, omega, female.... cleaning? He was now confused. He edged closer, sticking his head round the door frame when he was able. He could see someone on the floor behind the desk, his mind flashed back to Tommy on the same floor. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the image, opening his eyes he was confronted by Lizzie. The omega had stood up to brush herself off when she had smelt Alfie. "Mr Solomon’s..." She said quietly. “...I... I’m sorry for your loss... Really I am." Alfie holstered his gun and stepped fully into the office.  
"Right...yeah...thank you." He grunted, not intending to be rude or ungrateful but the words just made the hole in his heart burn. "What are you doing?" He asked after a moment of painful silence.

Lizzie gestured to the bucket that was just out of sight behind the desk. "When Tommy sent me home, I left my pocketbook here. Came back to get it and found..." She gestured at the carpet. "I was worried, went round to the house, didn't end up there. Met Esme on the way. I asked and she told. I came back to clean up." She looked down at the diminished stain. "Clean up seemed like something that needed doing." She admitted wiping her hands on the apron she had been wearing.  
Alfie looked at her for a few seconds. "Yeah...Hadn't even thought about it. Tommy was-" He broke off when she smiled a little  
"Tommy was more important. As he should be." She agreed gently. Alfie nodded, walking around to the side of the desk to see what remained of the stain. The carpet was still red in places, but the omega had made a fair dent in it. Alfie swallowed thinking of Tommy cleaning it up, the thought turned his stomach and he had to step back so he could not see the stain. Lizzie gave a sympathetic smile.   
"I'll finish taking care of this." She promised, she loved Tommy in her way, and this felt like something that she could do to help him.  
"He led here; you know that. The night it happened..." Alfie said quietly. Lizzie looked at him for a second before catching on and wincing. She felt out of her depth here, like this.   
"He didn't phone...he didn't call...he led here alone. Hurting and bleeding." Outside of the house, with someone that was not family he could feel the reality starting press in. His eyes fixed on the stain. "He led on the floor in agony while our pup slipped away." Each word made it real, made it true and painful. "I was making nice, making jokes while my mate suffered." 

Lizzy swallowed and stepped forwards, she was at a loss of how to help the spiralling alpha before her.   
"Mr Solomon’s." She said quietly. "You couldn't have known." She starts lamely, the words sound useless to her ears. "What I mean is- I mean- Look focusing on what happened. Aint good for you and ain't good for Thomas." She was trying anything that came to her at this point, an alpha in meltdown was not something she wanted to deal with. But she was apparently just managing to put her foot in her mouth as the look on Alfie’s face now telling her. "Right...Just meant...Thinking about all the 'what if's' an 'could have been's' you're going to spiral. You’re not going to be able see anything else." She tried, relaxing when Alfie’s face lightened a bit. He nods and wipes a hand over his face as he crashes down into a chair on the other side of the desk leaving the stain out of sight. 

Esme and Tommy had taken up residence in the half-built nest on the bed. She had pulled out a few small wrapped packets from the bag she was carrying and was lining them up on the bedside table. “Take that one before you go to be tonight and that one in the morning.” She instructed. They were still speaking in Romani, Tommy finding a familiar comfort in the language that was his birth right. He nodded and checked each one so that he could identify them later.   
“What are they for?” He asked as he put them back.   
“That one is to help get your blood back up and the other is to help you get good rest. I know you don’t sleep that well. John has told me about that enough.” She smiled as Tommy raised an eyebrow at her. “He tells me all sorts of stories.” She said with mock conspiracy in her voice. “The things I know Tommy. I could make the hardest London gangster blush... Oh wait, you already do that.” Tommy rolled his eyes at her for a moment before settling back down and holding a pillow close to his chest. “Tommy, while I was at the Lees’ I had to explain why I wanted what I wanted. I had to tell Zilpha. But the rest only know that you have been attacked and hurt badly.” She hadn’t wanted to say much of anything to anyone about Tommy as she knew him as a deeply personal man. Tommy bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth for a few moments before nodding in understanding. He hated the idea that anyone outside the family had found out, but he knew that Zilpha could be trusted. At least that trust could be bought if needed. “Zilpha, she wanted me to pass on a message. When you find out who caused this, who done this to you. The Lee’s will go to war for Thomas Shelby.” She passed on the message with the same gravity that it was given to her. “She also said that you are welcome always to seek solitude and refuge with the Lees.” She added this with more feeling and gentle tone in her voice. Tommy gave a sad smile and nodded at the sentiment.  
“I think that I may take that offer. I was attacked because the doctor that I went to see in London told another gang that I was pupped.” He explained, anger in his voice but also confusion. He knew that he had made enemies, plenty of them but this seemed like a cruel and unusual punishment. He could understand the destruction of property to make a point, even an outright murder, just look at what he had done to Billy Kimber after all.  
Esme frowned and ran a hand down her his arm.   
"The Lees are waiting for the call Tommy. Or we could go down there? They have just taken ownership of a new stable of horses. Probably could use some expert advice." She desperately wanted to distract him and pull him from himself. Tommy looked at her and then shook his head.   
“Not now. I don’t.... leaving here seems like asking for trouble. On the off chance that they had actually intended to kill me.” He would never admit that this was mostly an excuse to not leave the house, but Esme nodded her understanding. If Tommy had to come up with a logical and personally rational reason as to the need he felt to stay safe inside his home, then she would let him. She shrugged and nudged his shoulder.  
“You’re just giving them time to admit that they need the help with the horses right.” She declared to him with a smile. He rolled his eyes and sighed.   
“I don’t know what to do Esme...” He declared after a few moments. “I feel so angry and I want to tear the people that done this limb from limb. But I also... I feel like I have failed. How am I supposed to run the gang, be a good mate? if I can’t protect myself and the pup inside me.” He felt like Esme might understand, might be able to offer some words of wisdom that Polly might not. She stared at him for a few moments before lurching towards Tommy and pulling him into a bone crushing embrace.  
“Tommy Shelby - You were jumped, by three massive alphas, had the crap beaten out of you. I doubt even John, Arthur or Johnny Dogs would have been able to fight off that.” She affirmed to him. Looked him dead in the eyes. "If for the next few weeks all you want to do is stay in this room and hide that is fine. Me, Polly and the boys can keep everything going. Alfie won't let anyone take the gang away from you. If you want to go back to London, back to your and Alfie's home we will get you there. At the moment your world order is on its head and you're trying to put it back the right way up. No one will blame you for being on the edge, being emotional and not even rational that is fine." She pulled back a little and looked him dead in the eyes, her gypsy fire burning bright enough for the both of them in that moment. "You have failed no one, you have done the best that you could in the circumstances that have been forced upon you." Tommy gave a weak private smile. "Thank you, Esme." He added flopping back into the crevasse of the nest and drew his legs under him and holding a pillow over his belly. Esme nodded. "I have the Tallit here if you want it back." She asked after a moment to find it and offered it to him. Tommy blinked and then took the white piece of fabric that she held. "You dropped it when..." She made a vaguely all-encompassing gesture. He swallowed hard and nodded lifting it to his nose, half to check the scent and half to cover his face. He felt weak, like the omega he refused to be. He needed comfort and assurance of his worth? Since when? When did he become the thing that he hated? A simpering omega that sought his alphas protection and comfort. Would he abandon everything in favour of hiding from the world. It seemed he would at that moment.

He bit his lip behind the fabric as his mind ticked away, cogs clunking and chugging away as he thought. He could hear his own heartbeat in his head, the loud thump over and over, maddening. He was on the edge of anger and despair. Teetering on the precipice of oblivion. If he fell to despair he would never rise again, he knew that. So, he stepped willingly in blinding anger.

"They started this. Whoever they are. A war. They want a war with me, With the Peaky blinders." He was working himself up into a frenzy, leg bouncing as he pressed his face into the Tallit for a second. "It they want a war I will give them one. From the pits of hell and with the wrath of heaven.” His anger was sparking like the untamed embers of a fire ready to burn down everything in its path. He stood again packing as he worried the Tallit in his hands, twisting fraying the material in small holes down one edge. Esme frowned, this was not the reaction she was looking for, she had hoped for renewed personal confidence, not vengeance from on high. 

Tommy dragged a fresh pair of trousers on with the Tallit wrapped around his wrist. Esme stood. “Tommy…” She questioned quietly not sure if she helps or put the breaks on this breakaway horse. Tommy looked up at her. “Tell Zilpha that I accept.” He declared as he bunched Alfie’s shirt at his waist and made it look presentable before tearing it of in place of his own sharp suite and razored cap. He tore a large strip off the collar of the shirt to replace the Tallit and tied it around his wrist. “Tommy, maybe you should wait. I mean think this through. We don’t know everything yet.” She tried to reason with him as he slipped on his shoes before turning to look her in the eye. “I don’t care Esme. It was London business. I will raze London to the ground, everyone will know what happens when you mess with Thomas Shelby. I am fucking Peaky Blinder, I will not be challenged, I will not be beaten” He hollered at her nearly growling. She took a step back at the unhinged edge of his voice. He seemed to pause for a moment in time before turning on one heel and striding out of the room feet pounding reminding her of the Drums of wars.


	10. This mean War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riot at the Garrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed this chapter in under an hour, I ran with this to get this out my head. I needed to get this out.

“…raze London to the ground, everyone will know what happens when you mess with Thomas Shelby. I am fucking Peaky Blinder, I will not be challenged, I will not be beaten” Polly’s head shop towards the stairs as she heard the raised voice, Arthur looked up and blinked and then grimaced as he heard the thunder of the steps. Tommy burst into the room as wave of livid scent washing in before the omega himself appeared. “T-“He barely finishes the syllable if his brothers name before he is cut off. “Garrison meeting now. Call everyone, everyone who owes us anything. If we stopped the car to let them cross the street, they owe us. We are going to war.” Arthur is on his feet stepping towards the door in automatic response to his orders. “Arthur, Stop!” Polly’s voice cuts through the room. “Tommy, we can’t do this like thi-“Tommy rounds on her slamming his hand down the on fragile table and knocking a cup flying to the floor. “I am Thomas. Fucking. Shelby. This is my family and I will take this family, this whole god forsaken city to war if I want.” He bellowed, his hand sweeping out to clear the table. Before rounding back to Arthur. “I thought I gave you a fucking order.” The unstable and manic edge to the man’s voice becoming more and more apparent. Arthur chances a glance at Polly. “Fucking look at me Arthur. Not her.” He screams, a wave of oppressive scent forcing over everything. Polly nods behind him and Arthur scrabbles out of the house. Tommy is aware of his chest heaving and the room spinning but the adrenaline high of warfare is keeping him up. He spares a glance for Polly who is leaning on the counter a worry filled look on her face. “War Polly, they started this. I am just finishing it.” He whispers with a manic tone before following Arthur out.

Esme is stood on the bottom step wringing her hands, as soon as the brothers have left, she stepped into the room. “I’m sorry Polly, I shouldn’t have said anything. I just thought that knowing he had the Lee’s behind him would make him feel safer.” She admitted as he looked at the smashed china. Polly looked at her briefly before tossing a cloth over the mess. “It would have if he was normal omega. Too late for sorry now. We must try and halt this before it gets too far. Before he does raze London.” She said stepping over the mess and grabbing her own coat. “Come along Esme.” She declares.

Alfie moves from his chosen reflection chair when the door off the main office opens and a small boy comes hammering in. He is looking about frantically finally spotting the pair there. “Garrison pub. Tommy Shelby is calling in everyone. People are saying the Blinders are going to war.” The boy is barely finished before he is turning back to leave the office again at a sprint. Alfie blinks and looks a Lizzie who is standing up from the floor. Lizzie shakes her head and drops the cloth back into the bucket and starts to take the apron off. “Go, if he’s called everyone, like this, he’s gone off the deep end.” She warns gesturing to door, almost shooing Alfie out the frosted glass. “Go to the Garrison, if he’s not there yet he will be.” She adds when the other doesn’t move. Alfie finally nods and strides out the door.  
Alfie straightens his kippa as he steps out onto the street proper. “Christ, It’s like the bloody Exodus of Egypt.” Alphas and Betas of all descriptions are heading in one direction, the Garrison pub. “And I thought I could make a call to prayer.” He mutters as he weaves his way though the crowd. The people he passes near moved out of his way discreetly, Tommy’s mixed scent with his cutting a swath in the traffic. “What are you doing Tommy?” He mutters under his breath, quickening his pace when he sees the other streets looking the same as the one he is on.   
It doesn’t take long before they are all on the mud fore of the steel mill and insight of the pub, the yard is heaving. A seething mass of people all muttering and talking under their breath. All speaking the same sentiment. “Why are the Blinders going to war?”   
Alfie spots Arthur up the front of the crowd, by the doors drinking. He waves the other over and Alfie goes. “Thank god you’re here. Maybe you can put the reigns on Tommy. He’s gone off the deep end.” Arthur barely waits for the other Alpha to get within ear shot before speaking. “Arthur, what in the name of all that is holy is going on?” He demands gesturing at the people. “It’s Tommy, he’s flipped. Said he’s going to raze London, doesn’t care who actually caused it and why it is. He decided that we are going to war. Nearly attacked Polly earlier when she said he couldn’t.” Alfie frowned and looked about the crowd, searching out his mate. “Arthur, where is he?” He was worried now, genuinely worried that his mate had lost what remaining sanity he had. Arthur shook his head. “I don’t know. He followed me out then vanished into the ass end of Birmingham.” Alfie cursed under his breath fiddling with his beard and looking at the crowd again. “Tommy, What are you doing?” He mutters. Worry pouring off him in rolling waves of scent. 

Polly and Esme were hot on the heals of the last of the stragglers that were entering the garrison yard. Polly shook her head when she made eye contact with Arthur. Esme was looking for Jonny dogs to see if he had any information, she vanished into the throngs of people that were gathered when she spotted a small runner boy. Polly spared her the barest of glances too interested in the where abouts of the surrogate son. She pushed her way through the crowd, after a few feet the crowd started to part on its own as her presence was acknowledged and respected. Arthur moved to the side so that she could lean against the pillar of the pub and looked down at her. “Any luck at all? Any information?” She shook her head again. “I don’t know where he went or with who.” She declared scrubbing a hand down her face. She opened her mouth to speak again when Alfie stepped forwards. “He’s here” He murmured. 

The crowd had gone quiet, the seemingly constant whispers dying in people throats as they all turned to look at the entrance of the steel mill. Tommy was sat atop the back of a black horse, the embers to the forges making its coat appear as if on fire. His presence was heavy, like the air was suddenly too heavy to stay off the ground. A single twitch of his foot and the beast moved slowly into the crowd. The thud of its hooves deafening over the quiet. Tommy seemed to be taking stock of who was there, and who wasn’t. They day would come when he would use this knowledge, to know who it was he could trust and where the herd needed to be culled. 

He pulled the horse to a stop in the centre of the crowd, the beast twisting and tossing its head. A few of the crowd recognised the horse, a gypsy beast that only Tommy could control. A few whispers went round about gypsy magic and that the horse was a demon Tommy spoke to when he was about his gypsy ways. It made people nervous, twitchy and uncomfortable. He took one last look about, making eye contact with Alfie for a mere second before starting. “Right…” He spoke with a quiet insanity, each letter over pronounce and drawn out. “The Peaky Blinders are going to war. To war with London.” A ripple of whispering disrupted the crowd. “We are going to war because there are people in London who think its right, that its proper to conduct themselves thus…” He paused and looked about making eye contact with the alpha he knew had mates with young pups or pups on the way. “To take words and actions given in trust to them and sell them to the highest bidder. When knowing that this act would leave a pup dead before life was started.”   
Alfie was moving through the crowd now, pushing bodies to either side of him. The growls of anger from the alphas around him told him that Tommy was getting what he wanted. “Someone in London thought that they could dictate who could be mated to who and who could have a pup with who. We fought a war over this, men have died over this and now they are bringing it down to our streets. To our Birmingham.” Tommy’s voice was getting louder and louder. “TO MY FAMILY” His voice a nearly gut-wrenching shriek now and his scent was setting the alphas about him to riot.  
Alfie reached his mates side just in time to take a hold of the reigns of the horse as it started to rear as Tommy’s broken and rotten scent. He held the animal down and looked up at Tommy. “Thomas…Thomas!” He called as the omega continued to scream at his captive audience. “We are Birmingham, we are Small heath. WE ARE THE PEAKY BLINDERS. YOU ARE ALL PEAKY BLINDERS.” There was raised shouts of agreements as Alphas and a new seemingly growing contingent of newly arrived omegas cheered.   
Tommy looked about himself and at the crowd that surrounded him. “Find anyone in London that isn’t us, that isn’t one of Alfie’s. Find information, if you can if you can’t burn the bars, burn the clubs and bookies houses, run them off their race courses until someone put the bastard that thought the could do this to me….puts him on his knees in front of me to pay for what he has done.” Tommy finally looked down at Alfie who had a hand clenched around Tommy’s wrist. “They will pay for this, or I will burn London Alfie, burn every inch of it.” Alfie wanted to reach up and sooth away the wild untamed anger and energy in his mates’ eyes. It was like a fire that was out of control, the flames being fed but the shouts the were surrounding them. “Thomas…you can’t start this. Not like this innocent will be hurt, you have never hurt innocents.” He breathed out moving his fingers up the others arm to rest at his waist. “Wasn’t our pup an innocent Alfie.” He said with a halting voice. “They were treacle.” He agreed softly trying to ignore the increasingly energetic crowd around him. “And by doing this you are becoming like the men that hurt our pup. How many innocents will suffer if you take London like this.” He was aware that this was not a conversation that should take place here, in a crowd incited to war and with an Omega currently so unstable he was liable to shoot at a moments notice. Yes, Alfie had noted that Tommy had found time to not only arm himself with his normal hat and revolver but also seemingly innumerable other weapons.   
Tommy’s head tipped forwards as he considered his alphas words. “I want my revenge Alfie; I want them to pay. They need to pay. I have to make them pay.” He hit himself hard in the chest with a closed fist to enunciate this personal declaration. “I can’t just sit back and hide. I won’t be like that.” He added looking at Alfie as the breath quickened. “I won’t be weak; I can’t be weak. I’ll lose everything that matters.” Tommy’s breath quickened as his mined began to once again spiral and lurch from moment to moment. He had split second visions of Ada and Polly stripped of their finery and left out in the cold because he was weak. Of Arthur drinking himself to a noose and of John alone with his pups taken away.   
Alfie could see this spiral, see the steep descent of panic. He looked to Arthur and gestured to the crowd in a universal ‘This is your problem now’ move before turning back to Tommy who was hunched over the horse panting in panic. He realised quickly that Tommy was not going to be able to control the horse and that it was very quickly becoming dangerous to have the omega up there. “Shite.” He muttered under his breath as he started to push at the animal flanks in an attempt to get it off the street. If refused to move at all, surrounded as it was but a roiling mass of angry and hyped alphas. Alfie sent up a momentary silent prayer that someone would take care of the horse, before pulling Tommy bodily from its back and letting it bolt off into the crowd. Tommy’s legs had barely hit the ground before they gave out under him. Alfie scooped his arm under his mate shoulders and began walking towards the doors of the pup. Tommy stumbling and muttering along next to him in his own world.  
Polly pushed the doors of the pub open just long enough for Alfie to get the other in before following and slamming the door behind her. The lock gave a finalistic crunch as she turned the key. Silence seemed to suck everything in like a vacuum after the rioting crowd outside. Polly peered out of the window and could see that Arthur was trying to calm the crowd down enough. She turned away when Charlie strong and Esme seemed to join him. She tossed off her coat and bustled behind the bar. A glass was slammed against the counter and quickly filled with something brown and strong and pushed towards the other pair. “Get that down him before he passes out.” She ordered as she poured to more considerably smaller measures for herself and Alfie. “Make him drink it slowly, it will stop the panting.” She added after a momentary inspection of her charge. She tried to be angry but all she could feel was pity as she looked at him. So, twisted inside he couldn’t get anything, even his lungs straight and working right. “Oh Tommy.” She breathed as she sipped her own drink and watched. “What have you done.” She added nearly silent as she turned to locked doors like she could see through them.


	11. The Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look a the effect all this has had on the others of family, particularly Arthur and Polly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore a little of what Arthur and Polly were thinking and feeling. How they were handling this. I am not sure what's happening with Arthur. It sort of wrote itself like this.

The crowd were all looking to Arthur now. The second that Tommy had been removed from their sight they had turned to him, searching for the next order, the clear order to move out. The crowd was full of angry alphas holding mates and pups close to their sides, to protect them from some unseen evil. Arthur looked at the crowd and scrubbed a hand over his face with a low growl of frustration. Even half out of his mind with grief Tommy could get the people of small heath to follow him with devotion like sheep to their shepherd. 

“Right..” He muttered to himself as he looked back at the faces of angry, panicked people. “I know every man and woman here would follow my brother, heed his word and become soldiers in his war. We are not ready to wage a war. We lack knowledge…” He paused, he felt like one of the generals he had come to hate back in the war. He shook himself before looking to the crowd hoping to see the calming of the fire that Tommy had started, there was some but not enough to leave them to disperse themselves. “Tommy called for information. Go to your laundry, your forges, the great houses you clean and keep. Listen to your employers, speak with the others there. Find him information. Find the people but do it quietly. When we have the knowledge. Tommy will take us to war.” Yes definitely a general sending soldiers off. He paused, an alpha from the crowd took that chance to step forwards.  
“Mr Shelby demanded that they be brought before him, that’s not information. That’s a lynch mob.” Arthur shook his head raising his hands to placate the others words.   
“The last thing we need is to have a lynch mob marching through London.” He scanned the crowd, running out of his admittedly limited repertoire of calming statements, Tommy was the talker after all, he was just the muscle.  
“Tommy wants to protect the family, protect the pack and the territory. Yes, that’s all true and…and.” He felt like he was treading on egg shells. One false word and they would turn from him to follow his brothers orders to the letter and currently all he was managing to do was make his brother sound crazy. 

He surveyed the crowd once again and as he looked the could see the ones whispering now were the omegas of the crowd. Whispering to their mates quiet words and frowning at him, he got the feeling that he was being cut to ribbons. 

He was saved more panic as he smelt more than felt Polly appear beside him, he swallowed and stepped back letting her take the main attention.  
“Omegas, listen to me. My sister son is of you, you all know this. He is hurting now and his mind is full of anger and rage. Look to your pups and imagine that you are loosing them, the pain and how it would send you mad with grief and the want for revenge. He is feeling this tenfold, his pup was taken before they could be. His anger and rage speaks words that rational minds would not follow. We will protect small heath, protect the territory. But as Arthur says, we need information. Alphas settle your anger, there will be time for you yet. Omegas, Betas, step forward, now is your time, go and use your wiles to get the information we need.” She spoke with the power that Arthur felt that he was missing. The crowd rippled to life again though this time it was agreement with Polly. 

It seemed that she had managed to keep Tommy’s reputation intact despite his seeming decent into madness. The omegas in the crowd had started to calm their mates and lead them out of the Garrisons fore. Polly knew that life in Small Heath would soon return to normal. The Shelby family was known to be a little wild and it was often put down to their gypsy ways, yes the streets would be alive with the gossip for the next few days but it wouldn’t be long before their attention slipped elsewhere. Their presence as a family alone assured devotion from the people to the point that even with this it wouldn’t change much of anything. In all honesty it would, in Pollys mind, make Tommy more human more relatable. The alphas of the crowd wanting to stand with him and the omegas and betas seeing a person they could aspire to emulate. The crowd started to clear now, a couple of the more prominent members of the community coming to offer support and condolences for Polly to pass on. 

When the last of the people had left Polly gestured with her head toward the doors of the Garrison.  
“Lets’ head back inside, I left Esme with Alfie and Tom.” She declared letting Arthur precede her by a few steps. The large alpha paused on the threshold of the pub and looked to her.   
“Polly, I can’t see him like this. It hurts in a way I can’t deal with.” He admitted quietly. “I have followed him Pol, through war and peace. He will always be my leader and I can’t make the Tommy I see in there match that.” He finally looked her in the eye. He didn’t recognise the emotion that he saw reflected back at him. Polly frowned after a moment and then with careful words spoke.  
“Arthur, this is something that you need to reconcile to yourself. The image you hold of your brother and who your brother is. This is not something that I can do for you. No one can do this for you. But I will ask you this.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, fierce and protective of the omega inside. “The Tommy you follow, is that the Tommy of your fathers creation.” She didn’t need to say more than that to make Arthur feel ashamed of what he was feeling. He knew that she never intended to make him feel that way, she just wanted to give him some perspective. His scent soured slightly and he gave a half growl.

He turned away, his back to the doors of the pub, his back to his brother. He has struggled with his image of his brother since he mated the other alpha, but while he had been just mated it was easier to ignore. Easier to just concentrate on being the better big brother he had wanted to be. Now, with his brothers physical nature being thrust in his face he was being forced to face a lot of his feelings head on in a way that he didn’t know if he could deal with. Over the last few hours and days he had thrown himself into finding the people that had done this, leaving him little time to think and face the reality. Faced with it now he was floundering.  
“I need some time Polly.” He murmured quietly. “I’ll go find that black beast of a horse. Give me some thinking space.” He added as he started to move. 

Polly watched him go. She bit her lip with worry and soured the air around her as it was permeated with her scent. “He’s still Tommy, he’s still your brother Arthur.” She called after him. “He needs you now more than ever.” This was mumbled to herself as she turned back to the Garrison and pushed the door open. 

The scene that greeted her was much the same as when she had left it. She squared her shoulders as she entered prepared to be the voice of reason and calm again. “How is he doing Alfie.” She glanced at Tommy as she pushed behind the bar and poured herself a measure and knocked it back. Alfie looked up at her and shook his head. “It all came right back up as you predicted.” He looked stressed as he held Tommy with one arm and a brass spittoon held to his chest with the other. The omega was panting a little still although not on the verge of a full panic attack and breakdown. The mix of scents pressing at her from across the room was making her nose twitch, Alfies fire attempting to drown out the weakened and soured fields from Tommy. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.” She added as she threw back another measure of whiskey. 

Alfie gave her an enquiring nod towards the doors, the question clear and easy to read on his face. “All calmed. Most wanted to go lynch London but I ended up appealing to their better natures as mates and parents of their own.” The brief reply seemed to be enough to let Alfie return to his petting of his mate. The small omega jumping when the door to the back clanked open and Esme returned carrying another washed out spittoon. “Sorry.” She muttered as she placed it back on the floor near Tommy ready to be changed out should he be sick again. Esme checked him over again, checking for a fever or signs that he was getting worse before shaking her head and moving to sit in her own seat off to the side of the group.   
There had been a general air of quiet over the group for some time now and it seemed that Tommy was finally coming back to himself a little as he sat up more and leant into the Alpha holding him. “Alfie..?” He murmured, barely a breath but nearly a shout in the quiet of the room. Alfie looked down quickly pausing in the humming that he had taken up a while back. “Yes Treacle? How are you doing?” Tommy lifted a hand rubbed at his face before turning it back into Alfies broad chest. There was something said into the fabric that was unintelligible to the rest of the group even as Alfie managed to make it out and answer. “Well, you nearly caused a riot that was headed to London. Can see why you were made a captain Treacle. Right inspiring you were.” His voice low and calming, full of alpha ease. Tommy said something else again into the fabric of the shirt. “Well Arthur and Polly dealt with it. They calmed them all down sent them back to their homes.” 

Even one sided as the conversation was Polly could get the gist that Tommy was checking what exactly had happened and what he had done. It was as she had expected, once the need for revenge has set in most of Tommy’s rational and conscious mind had fled. Finally Tommy pulled himself from the folds of Alfies’ shirt and looked about himself registering his surroundings and who was there. He looked up at Polly, his blue eyes a raging storm of confusion, hurt and guilt and as before she felt any semblance of anger towards her adopted child vanish, replaced with pity and concern for him.   
“Polly….” He started before falling quiet and head dropping in shame as he thought of the growling mass of anger he had been. She pushed off the bar and came round the wooden structure. Crossing the space quickly she came to kneel before him. He was forced to look at her as she tipped his chin up to make eye contact. “You’re a silly boy. Thomas Shelby. Impulsive. Reckless. Too smart for your own good and definitely going to be the death of me.” He winced as she spoke trying to look away again, she only gripped his face harder. “And apparently a complete and utter imbecile if you think growling at me and breaking a bit of china is going to scare me away. I’ll stand with you Tommy. You know this and I know this. I also know that you need us now more than ever.” She pulled him forwards a little to his head was on her shoulder. “You do owe me a new tea set now you silly, silly boy.” He couldn’t stifle the tear filled laugh.

Polly had been angry with Tommy many times in their lives. They had screamed at each other, threatened each other, drawn battle lines against each other on more than one occasion. But every time they had reconciled, Tommy had told her what was happening or she had conceded that he knew what he was doing. Every time she had seen her sisters eyes, her sisters temperament and knew that they could weather the storm and rebuild stronger than before. This time she wondered though. What would be left when this storm had passed, would there be anything left of Tommy to rebuild. 

“Now, I suggest with think about getting you back to Watery Ln. Your probably going to be hanging tired shortly and the last thing Small Heath needs after your dramatic display is the image of Solomons here carrying you through the streets.” She said pulling back and giving him a smile.   
“Think you can manage that.” Her tone was far from condescending, it was caring and checking that now the adrenaline had worn off Tommys legs weren’t a artfully designed pile of jelly. After a moment of quiet he nodded. “I think I would like to go back to my nest…” He breathed.

Polly stared at him for a few seconds before giving a watery smile and nodding with a glance to an also shocked Alfie. Even in this dark time there was progress. “Right you are then Treacle. Lets get you back to your nest.”


	12. moments in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> few moment of piece, the calm before storm coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All. This is more filler than I had intended. But real life got in the way and I am recovering from surgery so am writing from my hospital bed.

Tommy had taken a few moments to get to his feet, the adrenaline having worn off leaving him feeling like he weighed the same as a cart horse, he was wobbly and exhausted as he stood. Alfie stood close by, watching carefully but not interfering until he was called to. After a few moments and a few stumbling steps Tommy flung a hand out with grasping fingers. Alfie stepped up, wrapping an arm around the others waist and letting him lean in.   
“Okay Treacle?” He asked softly under his breath as Tommy leant into him and wrapped his fingers in his long coat. Tommy nodded after a second and looked up at him.  
“Legs feel like bloody jelly.” He muttered quietly as they started moving towards the door. Alfie nodded and shifted his grip on the other slightly so that unless you looked very carefully it just appeared that the alpha was pressing protectively close to his omega. Completely normal.

Polly and Esme made quick work of the few glasses that they had and then followed the others out into the for. Polly locked the door of the Garrison and checked it a few times before she turned away and started to walk back towards the house.   
Tommy was talking quietly with Alfie, the other with his head close so the words could be heard clearly by anyone else. Polly was watching the others body language, just in case, not that she thought Alfie would do anything to hurt or upset the other but she couldn’t supress her natural protective instinct towards her adopted child. She resolved to called John when they got back to the house and inform the other of the recent events and find out anything that they knew now.   
It was a short walk by way of distance but with Tommy in the state that he was it was slow and quiet. His usual stride was hindered by the bruising and the exhaustion. Polly would glare at any sign of twitching curtains or the shine of bright eyes until they vanished. It was expected but that didn’t mean that she would let it happen to him. They eventually turned the corner onto Watery Lane, in fact she nearly walked up the back of Alfie as the other has stopped dead on the pavement. “What on earth….” She muttered as she stuck her head around the hulking mass of the other. She blinked at the scene before her.  
She counted the doors twice before she believed that it was their door. It was surrounded, completely. Someone appeared to have put down a tarp of some kind, on top was a pile of blankets that had been wrapped with string. Some pillows with packets that would be heated in aga and be placed on the skin. She looked to Tommy and saw that he was bright red in the face just staring. Polly moved passed the pair and moved briskly to look at everything around the door. She hid a smile behind her sleeve as she looked at all the gifts that were seemingly everywhere. She check them over, as a Shelby they dud have to looked gift horses in the mouth, you never knew when they were rigged to explode.   
“Its safe, its for you Tommy. From the people of Small Heath.” She added the last bit with a small smile. Tommy went even more red, that much was clear when the pair got with in sight of Polly. Tommy bent over and picked up a large patchwork blanket, it smelt freshly washed from the local laundry. He ran his fingers of the fabric and looked at Polly, he was seemed totally confused with everything there. “It’s gifts for you, from the omegas and betas of Small Heath. I would imagine that there are a few things here from their nests.” She explained picking things up from the floor and taking them in the house. She reached out for the quilt that Tommy had picked up, the other pulled it to his chest and growled briefly at her until he dropped her hand. Tommy dropped his head a little feeling foolish. Polly smiled and touched his head. “Silly boy.” She said softly, pushing a calm indulgent scent and stepped back to give him space. Alfie squeezed the other gently with encouragement. “Do you want to add that to the nest” He asked, he couldn’t help the burst of proud liquorice scent that filled the air over Polly’s. He nodded as he held the quilt to his chest.   
Esme and Polly spent a few moments gathering everything up from the door and taking it inside to the kitchen. When the door was clear and he could step inside Tommy started to move. He was nearly all the way when a call made him stop. “Mr Tommy. My Tommy.” It was a small voice, young. He looked around and saw a small boy running down the street, waving something in his hand. Alfie looked at Tommy who nodded and the alpha stepped back. Tommy carefully knelt down to be at the others height when the small boy stopped. “Mr Tommy….” The other gasped out of breath from his run. Tommy gave him a small smile. “Breath little one.” He encouraged, easily falling into his less threatening kindly voice reserved for omegas and children. The boy nodded and panted a little more before he could speak again. “Mr Tommy. Me Ma says you probably won’t remember us but my Da was a bad bad man. He wasn’t nice to me or Ma, gave Ma hurts because of me. Ma said that you made him go away.” Tommy frowned for a second as the little boy spoke, finally a face materialising in his mind. “Your Ma Jones little one. James am I right.” He asked after a few moment, the boy nodded eagerly. “Yeah, that’s me. I told Ma you would remember me.” Tommy smiled. He did remember them and he remembers the boys father, he had been a brute of alpha and father, far too close to his own to be ignored when the story came to him. Tommy remembered making sure that the other was selected to take part in a gang war battle that he was sure never to return from. “Of course I would remember.” He said ruffling the boys hair. The boys beamed. “Well my Ma, she said I am like you. She said I’m ‘mega.” He said the word with pride, pride that made Tommy a little envious. “She said a bad people had hurt you bad and that you needed all the s’port….” He didn’t seem to know the word but ploughed on anyway. “What ever that means….I brought you this.” He thrust his arms out, on one hand a was a few scraps of a blanket and in the other was honeyed buns. “Ma always makes honey buns when I feel bad or get hurts, and I want to give you this. I made me first nest and I want you to have something to make yours so you feel safe.” He jolt both his hands to that tommy would take it. Tommy reached out with taking shaking hands and took the gifts gently, he took a bite of the bun and hummed an exaggerated tone of enjoyment for the boy. “Thank you James.” He said leaning in and giving the boy a gentle hug. James reached around Tommy with small arms and gave him a big hug before pulling back. The pair looked up when Ma Jones called out running up the street. Drawing to halt she scrambled to get James close.  
“I am sorry Mr Shelby. I hope my James hasn’t been bothering you.” She murmured as she tried not to make eye contact. Tommy gave her a smile standing to his full height. “Not at all Mrs Jones, James here has been giving me some of your amazing Honey cakes to make me feel better and gifting me with some things from his first nest for mine.” He declared showing both. “He wasn’t a bother at all.” He added. “He’s a very polite little boy. Very well raised.” He added for her, the young beta blushing a little. Tommy gave her a small polite smile. “He’s welcome to play here any time, I am sure that Finn would enjoy a play mate.” James brightened from his place in his mothers skirt. Mrs Jones nodded and thanked him quietly and started to move away. “See you Mr Tommy.” Little James called as he was shepherded away.   
Alfie was about to step in and take the scraps to get rid of them only to realise that they had been secreted away in the others greatcoat and that Tommy was eagerly eating the Honey Bunn. He smiles to himself and begins to gently push at Tommy to get him inside. “You were good with him Treacle.” He said softly to the other, just into his ear. Tommy gives a little smile and looks at Alfie. “His father was…he had issue with having an omega child.” He mutters briefly before quieting and heading toward the door. Alfie gives a brief frown before supressing the urge growl and deciding to focus on the fact that Tommy was eating the Honey cakes, he would have to get the recipe for those.   
Polly had managed to get the gift sorted on the kitchen table, she had them split into a few piles. Neatly folded blankets and some small pillows, a pile of bakes goods that she knew they would be eating not Tommy and the small pile of small pup toys and clothes that she decided were particularly cruel even if they were well meaning. Esme was in fact muttering under her breath about burning the pup related materials as she started shoving them all into a bag that she had found. Polly looked around as Tommy came into kitchen finishing the last of the Honey Cake, she smiled a little remembering the way Tommy used to salivate after sweet cakes. He started to make his way into kitchen looking at everything, Polly stepped out of the way towards Esme who was in the process of making tea. Tommy seemingly touches each and every pillow and blanket that he has been gifted. Nothing speaks to him like the quilt did, or the small scraps that he had been gifted by James. After a while he lifts his hand and brushes passed the table and towards the stairs and his bedroom.   
Alfies lumbering for stays in the kitchen to wait for the tea to take up with him. When Tommy is mostly out of earshot he speaks to the pair of omegas in the kitchen. “Right Pol, bit of a question here. Does Tommy…Well Right….that Mother and Pup, Jones I think the name was, the pup said that Tommy had gotten rid of his Da.” Polly smiles a little and nods.   
“Yes, Tommy did. It’s not spoken of really. But most of the people know that Tommy doesn’t stand for any of that.” She explains. Esme nods. “He had sent omegas, pup and betas to he Lee clan before, to help hid them while he finds away of stopping the abuse.” She adds to Pollys’ explanation. Alfie cocks an eyebrow. “He has helped alphas as well as although that is seemingly less.” Polly mentions thinking about it before pouring the tea and handing Alfie a cup of tea for Tommy. He takes it in his large hands and heading up the stairs.   
In the time that he has been alone in his room he has had time to pull out the scraps of fabric that he had been gifted and after a few moments of hesitation he has added them to the nest at the side, the quilt he has now recognised as the product of the local old woman has made its way over the end of the nest. He poking at the different things in the nest when Alfie comes in.   
“Tea Treacle” He offers up the tea to Tommy running a large hand down his back. “Can I check on your bruises as well.” He asks knowing that the other is going to want to change from his suit. Tommy looks at him as he takes the tea and then nods. He sips the tea for a few moments before carefully putting down cup on the side table. He shakes of the coat and his trousers revealing his bruised legs. Alfie can’t help the wave and burning liquorice that pushes around the room at the sight of the bruises. Tommy pauses and looks down at the bruises and hesitates at his shirt. Alfie reaslising his mistake steps close and gently starts to undo the buttons. Eventually he had his milky chest on display, Alfie can see the bruises there but in the back of his mind he is aware of the last time he was actually with his mate intimately. He twists his head back over his shoulder to check the door is closed before gently pulling the rest of the shirt off and lifting Tommy gently onto the bed and into the nest.  
Alfie makes his intention clear as he watches the others eyes, Tommy can’t seem to make any eye contact but at the same time his scent isn’t worried or scared. He carefully climbs into the part of the nest that Tommy appears to have built for him, he fits nearly perfectly. He takes a few moments to admire the nest. “Very nice Treacle.” He breaths with encouragement towards the other. Tommy gives the barest of purrs in response. Alfie pushes his scent out towards the other, pushing the calming undertones to surround Tommy. It has the desired effect as the omegas head tips back and he relaxes into the nest. Alpha starts at his shoulders running his large hands over his the pale thin bones there. After checking the bruises he leans forwards and kisses the skin he touched, his hot breath warming the skin briefly as he passes. Alfie works his way down, he’s careful to avoid causing any arousal in his mate knowing that at the best to times his love struggles with that, even so he does reduce Tommy to a purring mass of boneless omega. It takes a lot for the alpha not to growl and posture at the bruises on his mate. Tommy tenses a little when Alfie reaches his stomach a hand coming down to stop him. Alfie freezes, just a hairs breath from the bruised skin. “Do you want me stop treacle. Just say the word.” He offers voice barely above a whisper. Tommy takes a moment to decide before moving his hand to Alfies hair and tugging at him. Alfie comes up to wrap his arms around the other and pull him into his side. Tommy reaches down and positions one of Alfies hand on his belly, succinctly covering all the bruising and nearly all his skin. Alfie makes a comforting sound for the omega to assure him the action is welcomed and the contact appreciated. He moved to gently caressing the skin there and presses soothing kisses to the others face.   
A few minuets of silence later Tommy speaks. “I have cocked this up haven’t I.” He breaths, turning and pressing himself into Alfie chest. “So bloody stupid. If Arthur had pulled something like this I would have shot him. If they follow me after this I…” He imagines now that he has turned the rest of the gang and the family against him with his impulsive actions. Aflie murmurs comfortingly. “No treacle. Everyone understood, they were eager, devoted to helping you.” He speaks lowly and rubs his back, avoiding the numbs of his spine. “Polly and Esme are still here, your people here in small heath have chosen to stand with you.” He was careful to only say encouraging words. Tommy nods a little before burrowing deeper into Alfie chest. “There is more to you than just the brash leader of the Peaky Blinders Treacle. You mean more to these people. That is clear to even the blindest Jew.” He knew that he was saying things that Tommy already knew but he hoped that hearing it would help. Alfie reaches down and pulls a few blankets up and over the pair of them. “Get some sleep treacle.” A hand creeps up Tommys back and with gentle pressure he puts Tommy down into induced sleep.  
Down stairs Polly is on the phone with John in London, she has waited until the other pair were upstairs and the door had closed before making the call. On the phone she can hear what sounds like yelling and screaming in the back ground as John tells her the current state of their information gathering and what they have learnt. The fact that it was the Doctor that had broken trust and with that the name had sparked Ollie to start giving out orders to pull in parts of the gang.   
“Ollie has made a few calls, something and pulling the gang in to surround and protect the bakery. He also suggest they me and him return to London as he needs to speak with Solomons. Not sure why he won’t do it on the phone.” John pauses when someone hollers his name in the background. He answers quickly before returning to the conversation. “Sounds like the last of gang are here and Ollie is getting ready to move out. Were bringing a lot of back up. Something has really spooked this lot out.” The phone get put back on the receiver and Polly runs a hand over her face. This is getting bigger and bigger by the minuet.


	13. Past Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to a head and the name of the evil is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per the last chapter, still recovering from surgery. So please be patient as this is written whilst on hospital grade medication.
> 
> I have tried to include a little of the Jewish culture, I have done some research but this is far from my own born to religion. I have done my best not to offend anyone, if I have please message me and I will rectify or remove the offending section.

Ollie checked around the perimeter of the Bakery, this was the third time that he had done this, fingers twisting anxious knots in his apron. He had the Bakery well protected, pulled in every man they had. The racecourses were empty of their bookies, the boxing free of their interference. Everything was moved back to the heart of Alfie Solomon’s empire. The men were twitchy and trigger happy, carrying their guns in the open streets of Camden town. Decent folk had long departed the dirty sheets, whether by the good sense they had been born with or by the advice of the runners that been sent to warn them. 

John stood next to the running car, he was used to following orders of more powerful men but the fear and panic that was currently running off Ollie made him follow simply out of self-preservation. He checked his gun for the third time in as many minuets and force the clip back inside the handle. 

“Ollie! We going yet?” He called out as he spotted the other coming around the side of the building for the third time. The boy was tall, not exorbitantly so, but enough that he could cut an imposing figure when he wanted and now looked massive. His head came up and nodded to the other, he quickly turned to another man by the side of him and relayed something in Yiddish before heading to the car. John pulled the door open and jumped inside the back of the car waiting for Ollie to join him, he had to admit that the Jews had the right idea about driven around.

Ollie slipped into the back seat of the car pulling off his apron and shoving the off-white garment down the side of the seat. He collapsed back into the nice leather and tipped his head back with a huff of relief. John looked him up and down, as a beta the others scent wasn’t as strong but and didn’t have the markers that omegas or alphas had but it still told him a lot about the state of mind of the man next to him. Ollie was stressed, stressed beyond all logical reason. The young alpha waited till the car had lurched into motion and was a fair few street away before he spoke. “Ollie, mate. Are you going to give me the ass end of a hint as to what is going on?” The other jumped in his seat, it appeared that he had seemingly forgotten that John was there. 

“Wha...I need to see Alfie first. He needs to know.” He said tipping his body forwards and resting his head in his hands, elbow on his knees. John rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the passing scenery as they left London and the industrialised building became farms and eventually untamed wilderness of English countryside. John checked his gun a few times, just for something to do really, he was used to having one of his brothers or at least another of rowdy blinders with him. He was bored, Ollie was still not saying anything and the man mountain that was driving the car he doubted could multitask as far talking and driving at the same time. He checked his watch, twitching his wrist into the light of the window, they had been driving a few hours now over halfway there he guessed. He huffed and pulled his cap over his eyes and slouched down into the seat to try and get some shut eye before they arrived in Birmingham. “Don’t know how you can sleep in a situation like this…!” Ollie declared when he noticed the others moves. John opened one eye and cocked his eyebrow at him. “Ollie, mate. I’ll stay awake with panic and worry when I know what I am supposed to be panicking over right.” He said before getting himself comfortable again. Ollie huffed and looked out the window again watching the scenery woosh by.

Alfie had stayed up in the nest with Tommy until the other was deeply asleep, when he could scent the relaxed calm that came from his sleeping mate, he untangled himself and took himself down the stairs. He had the cups that he had taken up with him and he plonked them with light chinks in the sink alerting Polly and Esme to his presence. The pair looked up from their various activities, Esme was altering some hand-me-downs for her boys and Polly was knitting what appeared to be part of a large blanket. 

“I phoned London. The boys have found something up there.” That was enough to get the alpha full attention, his body puffing up and scent pouring out to fill the small kitchen and living room. Polly put her needles down and stood smoothing out her skirt. 

“Well?” Alfie demanded shifting his weight, he resembled an animal waiting to be pointed in the direction of the threat to attack. Polly gave a huffing shrug and moved into the kitchen with the other. 

“I ended up speaking with John, said Ollie was all in the state. Pull everyone in to protect the bakery. Tried to get Ollie on the phone but he wouldn’t, said to John that he had to tell you in person. Is coming down here.” She relayed the phone call back to the alpha, watching his reactions carefully gauging the way he moved now. She need not have watched all that carefully as the reaction was violent in its speed. Angry, worried….fear? She took a small step back at that. Alfie Solomon’s was afraid. She looked at him eyes wide. “Solomon’s?!” She had to cover her nose and mouth with a hand to filter the push of burning liquorice scent and out of control bonfire. 

“Alfred!” The mans full given name jolting him out of his head, he turned to look at Esme with shock before his conscious brain caught up with his instinct. He swallowed and tugged at his beard in a frustrated tick. “You Peaky Blinders, you have your trusted soldiers right.” Polly nodded, confused be seeing that this was not the time to be asking questions. “Get your most trust, surround the house, two on every door. Armed to the teeth right.” He demanded starting to pace in the small kitchen. Polly moves briskly now, heading to the doors the split them off from the old betting office. She opened it and called a couple of names into the dark room. There was a few resounding calls returned. They were given their orders, to locate Charlie strong and Curly and bring them to the house and the rest were to take up positions guarding the entrances to the house. 

Esme had already locked the doors that lead to the back of the house and the street out front but the time that Polly as returned, effectively barricading themselves into the house like a strong hold. The pair of women returned to the kitchen and looked to Alfie, in absence of Tommy and the fact that Alfie knew what was going on they easily capitulated his expertise. Alfie was muttering under his breath as he paced, Polly recognised it as a mix of English, Yiddish and even a few Romani words that Tommy had taught him. All of it impolite and angry. 

“Solomon’s, are you going to tell us what is going on. Who are we under threat from?” Polly demanded grabbing the alpha as he passed after it become clear that he was not going to explain anything without being asked. Alfie looked at her, dead in the eye, the normal crazy replaced with clarity of intention. 

“Polly. Ollie has been with me right, for nearly twenty year. He was a runner for me as a boy. He’s fought the Italians, went to war, and had stood with the Bakery through gang wars from which better men would have run. He jittery, yeah, at the best of times but….but, the only man other than myself that Ollie has shown any fear of is asleep upstairs-“ Polly rolled her eyes, the man was rambling on again as was his want.

“Alfie, not that I don’t enjoy your stories but is now the time.” She demanded grabbing him by his chin to still the incessant talking. Alfie swallowed, a brief thought about the similarity between Polly and Tommy’s mannerisms crossed his mind before he forced himself back on track. 

“There are a few, only a few that would make Ollie pull in, lock up shop and come here personally. Each worse than the last, and each a problem of a different kind. We need to prepare for a war, a war we might not win.” The wave of defeated scent that followed his words settled it, Polly and Esme started to really worry.

John woke abruptly when he was thumped sharply in the ribs, he lurched forwards fumbling as his gun slipped from his grip to the floor. He looked about for the threat until he saw Ollie, one eyebrow raised to the sky and hand ready to administer another thump. “What to bloody hell was that for!” John groused as he realised that Ollie was the one that thumped him. Ollie rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t have done it if you woke easier Shelby. We are here.” The beta turned and pushed the door open on the Bentley, stepping out and immediately raising his hands as he had a gun thrust at him. John stepped out the other side once he had found his gun, he got the same treatment until he was recognised by the strapping Peaky Blinder boy. The gun was dropped down and he clapped the man on the shoulder. 

“Sorry John mate, Polly’s orders. Got the whole place lock up tighter than a nuns-“

“George! Not in front the Jew” He said gesturing to Ollie. George looked over his shoulder at the other who was still being held up by another other the Peaky Boys. John leant to the side to look passed George at Ollie.

“He’s with me Ed, he’s Solomon’s right hand man. Need to see him.” He seemed to register what the other has said then. “Polly, Where’s Tommy? Somethings happened, Polly never said anything on the phone.” George shook his head as Ed let Ollie lower his arms and relax a little. 

“Not a clue mate, ‘bout hour ago we were all called back to the house. Charlie is on the front door and Curly on the back. Polly was the one giving the orders, didn’t see Mr Shelby or Solomon’s. But the rest you’ll need to hear from Polly.” George gave as much of an explanation as he could but he didn’t want to suffer the Shelby wrath for stopping and talking on his patrols. John gave the others a nod for them to continue their patrol of the streets before waving Ollie over to the door.

“I’ll get you in bit it’s your show mate. You better do the talking, as no one seemed fit to tell me anything.” He declared taking his cap off and brandishing it at the door to the Shelby family official headquarters. Ollie ignored the flourish in favour of striding up to the door that had the imposing figure of Charlie Strong in front of it. John waves Charlie aside, the older man pounding twice on the reinforced door before stepping down onto the pavement. There are a series of clicks and clunks from inside as the door is unlocked to permit Ollie entry. It Finn on the other side of the door, the small Shelby looks Ollie up and down with practiced Shelby distain. Upon noting both John and the kippa fixed to Ollies head he leaves the door to swing and runs back into the house yelling. 

“It’s John and a Jew.” His voice carried high and easily though the boughs of the house. Polly called out that she was in the kitchen for John. Alfie came down the stairs, he had retreated up there to be with Tommy while he had waited for Ollie to arrive. John pushed his way past the younger Jew and into the kitchen to catch up with Polly just leaving pair. 

Ollie stepped up before Alfie, for the first time in a long time he could easily see the difference in them. With the threat, even unnamed, Alfie was every inch the alpha as he moved no secret being made of his breeding or stature. Ollie dipped his head in greeting before speaking. 

“Sholem Aleikhem.” Alfie repeated the greeting back as is custom in their religion before Ollie stepped closer allowing Alfie to check his scent to be sure that he hadn’t been in contact with anyone that was a threat to his inner pack. Once Alfie was sure that Ollie hadn’t been turned, or anyone close to them had been he allowed himself to relax a little. Ollie moved foot to foot as he looked about. “Would I be able to pay my respect to your mate? Would you allow me to say the Mi Shebeirach with you for Tommy.” Even with the threat looming, or maybe because of it Ollie clung to his faith and offered the certainty to Alfie. 

The alpha was about the tell him the Tommy was sleeping before he paused and then nodded, Ollie was just respecting his mate, his pack, one day he even may admit that Ollie was part of that small tight group he called pack. Alfie lead the smaller man up the stairs, careful of the floor boards that he knew were creaky and would wake his mate. He had drawn the curtains of the nesting room leaving Tommy in warm darkness. Following Alfie Ollie enters the room, he is careful to avert his gaze from the nest as is proper. 

“He’s still asleep Ollie, covered.” Alfie assures after checking on him with a soft coos that are intended to keep him asleep and comfortable. Ollie finally turns his gaze on the omega in the nest, he can’t supress the sound of pained shock at the sight of the usually untouchable Thomas Shelby beaten down and bruised like this. Ollie quietly paid his respects to the sleeping omega, he would do it again later when Tommy was awake but it sufficed for now. After a moment he began to speak the Mi Shebeirach for Tommy and the lost pup. Although Alfie was a devout man he often brushed if off, made a show of his religion for others to make it his armour, he had attended prayer with Ollie though. After a moment he joined Ollie in the prayer of healing for his mate, murmuring the words into the tallit he wore now. When the prayer was finished he pulled the Tallit off and wrapped it around Tommy’s wrist, leaning in and kissing the cool skin there for a second before pulling back. 

“Thank you Ollie, that was…that there was.” He paused and then shook his head a little. Ollie just nodded understanding. A quiet moment of prayer in the continuing chaos of the world. 

Alfie lead Ollie back out of the room, pausing to shut the door. He wants to wake Tommy for this but he knows that what he is going to have to tell his mate later is going to break both him and Tommy. He heads down to the kitchen, Esme has pulled the last of the flat bread dough from earlier and had made hearth bread, she may not have known the significance but he thanked her all the same. 

“A dish served for Yom Kippur, the day of repentance, for forgiveness of past sins. I feel this will be appropriate today of all days.” He hummed with a nod in her direction. He sat to the side of the table and looks to Ollie. 

“Well Ollie boy.” He said stroking his beard. “Who is it?” He was attempting to look nonchalant but could only feel the nervous tension of the room, it translated into sour liquorice and wet bonfire. Ollie swallowed hard before speaking.

“The Amberg Brothers” Ollies’ voice was quiet, terrified as he looked down as his hands. “It’s the fucking Amberg Brothers Alfie!” His voice shook as yelled it this time. Alfie swallowed hard looked at the shaking beta. “Go upstairs, it with Tommy.” He told the other voice low, scent getting heavier by the second. Ollie just looked at him. “The Amberg bothers Alfie.” Alfie looked at him eyes flashing in the light of the room. “Oliver! Ollie, go upstairs.” His voice was heavy with his alpha command this this time. Ollie stood and nodded briefly and headed up the stairs. Alfie listened to the door close again before he tipped forwards in his chair and groaned scrubbing at his face. 

Polly looked at the parts of the Shelby clan surrounding the table, her question was clear, and each shook their heads. Not even one of them knew who the Amberg brothers were, never even heard the name.

“Alfie, who are the Amberg Brothers.” Polly had decided that Alfie has processed long enough, they needed answers.

Alfie looked up at the group gathered. “The Amberg Brothers are a bane on the Jewish community, Jewish Americans, more American than Jew really. They are purists and murders with no rhyme or reason. When I was a younger man, stupider man before the war I wronged them. I was warned that when they would seek revenge. Its been nearly twenty years since then I thought they had been bluffing or wiped out.” Now that he was talking it seemed easier to get everything out into the open admit that this was in some ways, most ways his fault. Polly was about to question the wrong when Alfie stated to speak again. 

“Many years ago my idiot self, just starting my gang agreed with the grandfather of the brothers that for his support in making connections, networking when the time came and the family bore an omega I would mate.” He reached out to the table and Esme thrust a measure of whiskey into his hand. “I thought, Omegas are rare right, what was the likely hood that it would happen, and I would have to up hold my end of the bargain. I was cocky and stupid. Sure enough a few mating’s down the line and Odela was born, small sickly Odela. I was already the leader of the Bakery and when the telegram came that I was to keep my end of the bargain. I went willingly, what I found on the other side of the pond was, Odela already had a mate that she loved. They demanded that I break her bond and mate her myself.” He finished the whiskey taking a break from the story as he needed a moment to settle the memories. Polly and Esme held identical disgusted looks at the prospect of what he had been asked to do.

“I refused to do it. She begged me not to do it, that she had found her mate. I listened to her and didn’t, in fact I went one step further. I smuggled her and her mate out of Boston. Ended up with a small stow away on top of that, a boy so desperate to get away from them.” He looked briefly at the ceiling where he knew that Ollie would be sat with Tommy.

“It started soon after that, they couldn’t get to me, so they blew my store houses, killed my men and people who wanted to deal with me. It carried on until word came that the Old man and his Son had been killed by another rival gang. That left the three brothers, young and inexperienced. I thought the gang had died out with them. This is until a few years ago when I received a letter reminding me that they hadn’t forgot. A few violent and brutal murders, letter threatening me, and it went quiet, I had retaliated in kind and we eventually came to terms of peace. It appears that my mating has caused that peace to dissolve. In the years that I we have had bad blood the Brothers have proven again and again cruel in their dealings in way that far outweighs their reason. They will bribe anyone and anyone they cannot bribe they kill and bribe their successor. The connections of their father and grandfather have clearly proven advantageous.” Alfie finished his tale putting his glass back on the table and Polly easily refilled it, more so in the hope that if he was drinking, he wasn’t adding more to the tale. 

She sat back down, the quiet in the room full of tension. It would have been easy to be angry at the alpha has it been some detestable act on his part that had started this war. Esme played with the food that was on her plate as she looked down at it. Polly drank another fifth if whiskey, John just stared at the wall on the other side of the kitchen. This entire revelation was more complex than anything that had faced them before. His brother’s happiness taken in turn for a deal that was stupid to begin with and cruel by the end.


	14. Last time I Checked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan starts to come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi anyone still reading this. 
> 
> Any input from my readers would be gratefully received, I like being able to give my readers what they want to see and have a choice about where the story goes.

The revelation of what they had befallen them had dropped a heavy and oppressive atmosphere on them. No one seemed to want to make the first sound, like the enemy was wait for a single sound to fall upon them. Finally, Polly seemed to make the choice that they had to start planning.  
“So, Mr Solomon’s. How to we deal with the Amberg Brothers? What are their main tactics? What do we need watch for, betrayal, arson?” She demanded standing, clearly with Alfie trapped in his memory and Tommy currently indisposed she was going to have to step up.   
Alfie looked up at her almost in shock like he imagined that she should be taking this far more seriously than she was, or at least with more fear and panic.  
“Trust no one, anyone can be bought. And they will offer anything to anyone to get close to their target.” Polly nods and looks at the dividing door between the house and the old betting shop, like she can see the men stood on the other side.   
“They won’t bargain with their enemy’s, so its kill or be killed really.” He adds after a moment of dread. “They employ any means they can, arson, murder and anything else the need to get what they want.” Polly nods again, this time slower like she is processing a way of protecting the family from everything and anything these brothers can think up.   
“Right, fore warned is for armed. Even if your warned of everything.” She mutters. “Where do they hold fort then?” She asks, now that she is thinking the rest of the people in the room can practically see the cogs in her mind moving and planning.   
“Polly, Sweetheart it would be suicide to storm their-.” He doesn’t manage to finish his sentence before he is suffering under the glare that many of better men have run from.  
“Call me sweetheart again and I don’t care what parts of you Tommy is fond of he will just have to like I what leave behind. Am I clear?” Her voice is hot with irritation the last part is not a question, Alfie nods.   
“Now, despite your delusional impression that I would be stupid enough to go headfirst through their front door, I was more interested in if we have allies there or not.” Alfie sighs, he had been warned long ago that Polly could cut a man to pieces with her words he can now understand what that feels like.   
“Putney last time I checked, opposite end of London from my streets.” Alfie clarifies. “They own all the club and casinos within Clapham Junction, Battersea, Fulham and Barnes. I don’t send my guys that far out of Camden regularly.” Polly notes this down on note pad that is kept on the side. After a moment Esme speaks.  
“There is a split in the gang.” She suddenly declares looking excited for a brief moment, the rest of the group turn and look at her confused. She rolls her eyes in an arc so large they are in risk of taking up residence on the second floor.   
“Do none of you bother to listen. Arthur said it before. He had been tacked down by one of the brother’s men. Someone who didn’t agree with the way that the gang was being run. Didn’t agree with the attack on Tommy. That’s something we can work with, a rift.” She explains it like they are small children learning that it’s not a good idea to eat dirt. She leans back on the chair looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Polly gives a nod to Esme and John can’t help the rumble of pride; his mate is amazing.   
“Right, we need a way of contacting this splinter faction then.” Alfie declared eyeing Esme as someone that he needs to watch.   
“We should speak to Arthur then about this. He was the one that was there and the one contacted and…where is he Pol?” He asks after a moment. Polly rolls her eyes.  
“Arthur is being an idiot.” She declares before sighing. “I sent him to get his head straight. Sent one of the boys to find him earlier. He should be back here soon, with a better attitude if he has any sense.” She wouldn’t air Arthurs issues, but she would damn well tell the others what she thought of him. John doesn’t question her anymore, it’s clear that once again Arthur has done something with questionable morals or reason and that is just another day for the oldest brother.

The alpha in question was at that moment dragging the large black form of an angry gypsy horse round the corner of the Small Heath stables. He was muttering in both English and Romani as he pulled the reigns. “Why is Tommy the only one that you will bloody listen to!” He yelled in anger as he managed to get the beast into the stable yard. He considered the small, difficult to get into, stable stall. He then considered the fact that if he locked the horse in the main yard at least the beast would be safe, and Tommy would be happy. He lets the reigns go and rushes from the yard pulling the large gates closed with some work. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts, and admittedly his breath before he starts to walk back toward Watery Lane when he is grabbed by George who quickly relays the situation and the meeting that was happening. Arthur nods his thanks before taking off towards the house. 

The group around the table had been talking and planning further, waiting for the return of Arthur until they could form a plan in earnest. Alfie had moved to the counter and had started to bake; he would never admit to being a stress baker, but he was a stress baker. Polly and Esme had their heads together and were occasionally casting a few glances at John and Alfie, the first getting nervous at the prospect of what every they were planning. John is spare any more of the glances when the door opens. John and Alfie spin guns drawn and pointing at the entry way, Esme has grabbed the large skillet from the counter and is waving it defensively, Polly stands grabbing a knife from the table.  
“Bloody Hell.” Arthur cusses looking about at the occupants and their various weaponry, improvised and otherwise, his hands coming up. “It’s me, it’s me.” His voice carries around the small house the momentary stalemate ending quickly.   
“Right…you at least going to let me hav’ a tot of whiskey before ye shoot me.” He asks, his continual inability to read a room apparent.  
“Just sit the bloody hell down Arthur. Ain’t got time for this.” John mutters kicking his chair at the other. “We have a name and a reason.” Arthur grabs the chair, sobering immediately. 

It doesn’t take long to bring Arthur up to speed, the alpha glaring at Alfie with a mix of smugness, he knew that this would be Alfie’s fault, and grudging respect for his actions in the first place. Esme looks at him.   
“Did the messenger give you a way of contacting him?” The skillet his being bounced on her lap; she had decided that she liked the weight of it in her hands. Arthur shook his head grimly.   
“No, even with the information he seemed more concerned about his and his master’s safety.” He admits. “I didn’t ask either, I…uh…didn’t think of it.” No one comments.   
“Okay, so back to step one.” Alfie declares as he put something into the oven and returns to the group.   
“We know a lot then, and sweet bugger all at the same time.” Arthur declares at the room at large. Quiet descends again as the room set to thinking once again. 

There is a creak from the bottom steps of the stairs, the occupants of the room turn to see who it is. They expect to see Ollie admittedly, but Tommy stood there, not in suit but dressed in loose-fitting shirt and slacks with a stony expression is not expected. He looks scathingly at his mate and the occupants of the room.   
“Last time I checked. I mean correct me if you think I am wrong, but I am the wronged party.” He pauses, no one is stupid enough to say anything. The have seen Tommy in boarder line rage before. “I am also the FUCKING HEAD OF THIS GANG!!” He steps off the last step and into the kitchen proper, Ollie behind him like a guard. Alfie stands, hand out in supplication and pushing a calming scent towards the irate omega before him. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE ALFIE” The alpha in question backs up into his seat again. Tommy steps forward and sits down into the empty chair at the head of the table, Ollie moves with him standing sentinel behind him not looking at anyone else there. Something has transpired between the pair of them and it seems that maybe there has been a loyalty shift.   
“Now, from what I have manged to eavesdrop, we have a who, a where, and the when is up to us. This is more than we usually have. We also know that they are watching both myself and Alfie, not our gangs.” Laying everything out he had time to get to what he was thinking. “We use this. Put it out there that their attack failed to be complete. Given my outburst earlier we can’t play it that I…I didn’t…” He has to take a deep breath to push the emotion down, Ollie rests a hand between Tommy’s shoulder blades just out of sight for comfort. “We bluff it, Myself and Alfie behave as we are normally, independent gang leader. It’s clear that they are not interested in getting to Alfie bodily but getting to me is clearly the idea. I will be bait -” He has barely finished the words when Alfie is on his feet with Arthur following.  
“No! Are you fucking insane? They had people beat you to a pulp.” Arthurs shout covers the growl that Alfie makes as he steps back into Tommy’s personal space.   
“Sit down Arthur.” Polly’s voice cuts the tension, Tommy slides his gaze down the room towards her. “Tommy, you have every right to want input into this. But acting as bait, this is just suicidal.” She reasons with him.   
“Thank you, Polly, for your permission to be part of this.” He hisses the words angrily, Tommy’s scent starting to burn as his anger reappeared, the scent becoming scorched earth instead of fields.   
“If everyone would kindly let me finish a fucking sentence. I will be the bait, to draw out this dissonant faction. Having discovered the sordid tale of my mates promise to bond for a deal, I now blame him for the attack. I have come to parley, to deal for the protection of my gang. Gets me in the door, we get a lay of the land and we make contact. All according to the faction that we have contacted we can move from there.” He lets the last of the sentence trail off. No one in the room can argue that the plan fits nicely with the current state of the gangs, but even with that they are on edge. After all, not even one of Tommy’s plans has ever gotten to it successful conclusion with out the entire thing falling apart and going to hell somewhere in the middle.

Alfie resists the urge to grab his mate and run, maybe to Margate. He takes a deep breath and looks at his mate for a few seconds. “Tommy-.” Tommy looks at him and shakes his head before speaking.   
“Alfie, I will speak with you about this later.” His voice is quiet and long suffering, he looks tired for a moment and Ollie looks over at his boss.   
“One the merit of the plan how do we vote.” Even in this he will not deny the democratic way that the Peaky Blinders have been run since Arthur Snr had left. The room murmurs for a few seconds before there are a few nods to each of them.   
“We are agreeing on the merit of the plan but not the action. Not you Tommy.” Polly states, Esme, John, and Arthur nod in agreement. Tommy wants to argue but there are rules in this gang, and he can work with this.   
“Fine, but we have a plan.” Tommy acquiesces to the room. Alfie lets out sigh of relief.   
“I can’t bloody take much more this, entire bloody family is insane. Bloody Gypsies.”

Esme leans forwards.  
“Alfie, Sweetheart, I know this may come as a surprise you. Their your family too now. You mated the head.” She said with a grin.


	15. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Alfie actually process the loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was written as part of the last chapter but I thought it was too heavy and needed to be a chapter on it's own. 
> 
> This is heavy on the angst.

With the plan agreed upon, if not the particulars of that plan. Alfie had put his foot down as they entered the third hour of plan negotiation; Tommy was flagging and then rest of the group were getting frustrated and anxious with the slow progress. After seeing the latest wince from his mate and the way that Polly has seemingly given up on Arthur and Johns intelligence.   
“I agree with Alfie, we need to take a break. I for one am starving hungry and could do with a break.” She looks pointedly at Tommy, jerking her head to the side and in the direction of the living room. Arthur groans and nods standing, he grabs John by the shoulder of his jacket and drags him out of the back door.   
“Fresh air more like, between him.” He gestures at Alfie. “And Tommy the airs unbreathable.” He moaned as he kicked the back door open pushing John out in front of him. The door bouncing closed once the pair are out. Esme shakes her head despairingly in the direction of her mate before looking to Alfie.   
“Help you make some food. That Jewish stuff you have been making has been an improvement of the normal fare round here.” She declares crossing the small distance to Alfie. The large alpha looks at his mate briefly as the other moves to tend Polly and then nods.   
“Sure, show me what you have got here, and I’ll see what I can do.” His voice is exhausted and rough, the gravel enhanced by the emotional state he’s in. Esme smiles and pats his arm reassuringly; under her breath she tries to offer comforting words.  
“Alfie remember what we said earlier. When he’s stressed, he retreats. This is a few steps back but there will be progress in the end.” Her low voice doesn’t carry although Alfie hears it and nods, a small unsure gesture as he glances back at Tommy. Even from here he can see the ramrod straight back and smell the thick defensive edge to his scent. He notes as well that Ollie is not far behind his mate, something to be watched. He passes once last glance as the partition door is closed.

“What is it Pol?” Tommy lets his words out on the breath he sighs, he doesn’t bother with anything other than his raw exasperation and exhaustion for her. She gives him the once over and shakes her head.   
“You’re doing it again Tommy, posturing like an Alpha. Or trying to. The only people here are your family, you don’t need to do that with us.” His eyes flash with resentment and the briefest moment of anger.  
“Apparently I do Pol. I let myself listen to my instinct. I went to my nest.” The word is spat from between tight lips like it’s a dirty word. “I was submissive and what did it get me?” He makes a noise in the back of his throat. “I woke, to my family discussing the people that took my…my..” He chokes on the word pup, the sound mostly unrecognisable. “And how to deal with them. With out so much as a word to me. You know that Ollie, Ollie had to fill me in on the important bits.” He’s on the verge now, the edge of a breakdown again and he can feel it. He does his upmost to pull everything in, push the emotion down and push it away, pressure it into anger. Like coal under pressure becomes a diamond. Polly looks at him and the pity in her eyes makes him want to be sick. “I fall pray to fucking omega instinct once and am summarily pushed aside. Do I appear to weak? Too fragile for your talks?” Polly shakes her head now trying to find a sentence, a word that will make this better.  
“Tommy we never meant that. We only wanted to give you the time to heal. To grieve for your pup.” She’s quiet in her explanations, her scent confused by her want to calm the other but also angry for the implication.  
“I will grieve when the men that murdered my pup are put before me Polly. Then I will grieve. I must hold it together Polly. I must or I am nothing. Don’t you understand that? I am Tommy Shelby, leader of the Peaky Blinder, ruthless and cold and broken omega. I must be that, or I am nothing. I end up with nothing.” The words crack at the end, the suggestion that the single time he let himself be an actual omega with the prospect and potential of a family it was torn from him. “I can’t grieve yet. I can’t grieve for my pup.” She can see his chin shaking, his hands shaking. She aches to make it go away that this had never happened. Polly steps forwards and reaches out to touch him, he steps back and backs into the wall with a low thump.  
“Tommy. You can grieve, you must. It will turn sour inside you otherwise.” She looks at him and can see the edge of the grief there in his eyes. “You are not broken. We should have included you; this is right, and we are sorry for that. Our intention was never to imply that you were weak or fragile. You have already decided the course of action to set the path for revenge. You are not nothing. You will never be nothing.” She can feel herself wanting to plead with the omega before her. His head tips forwards and his back slides down the wall as he hugs himself tight with arms across his chest. A few moments after blue eyes are turned on her, wet with tears.   
“It’s all falling apart Polly. I don’t know what to do.” He admits to her quietly. “I can’t stop seeing their face when I sleep, I imagine what they would have looked like. What they would have liked and disliked. Then I see them, on the streets of Birmingham or London, an apron around their waist and bladed cap on their head and I wonder if maybe this was for the best. What life would I be able to give a pup? Violence is all I know. Was this a sign that this is never meant for me?” It only takes a few milliseconds for Polly to cross the space between them and wrap her arms around him. She looks up at the closed door, she can see shadow under it where Ollie stands.  
“Ollie.” She calls just loud enough to get the betas attention. It takes a moment before the door is opened a crack and Ollies head pops round the wood. He notes the situation before nodding and vanishing.   
“I’ll get Alfie.” Are his parting words. 

Even in the small house, with the thick doors and the way that Alfie has sunk into the act of cooking he is blissfully unaware of the breakdown. It’s Ollie tapping him on the shoulder and pointing at the door that sends him lumbering across the small kitchen. He slips inside closing the door securely behind him. His eyes scan the room a fraction of a second before his nose fills with Tommy distressed scent.  
“Down here Alfie.” Polly’s’ voice is low, and he follows it. Instantly he is om his knees ready to accept his distraught mate. He’ll take whatever consequences later regarding his back and the effect of the hard wood floor.  
“Treacle.” He coos softly pulling Tommy into his chest as the other sobs into the shirt he is wearing. He had seen this coming since he had put Tommy down earlier, the wild fluctuations in mood and scent.   
“You think I’m weak Alfie. You think I am no good anymore. You’ll leave me. Go with the Amberg girl.” Even Tommy knows this is irrational and has no basis but, in his hysteria, it makes perfect sense. “She could give you a family, a decent home. Not me. Not the Broken shell called Tommy Shelby.” 

Alfie is horrified by what he is hearing, eyes flashing at Polly in question. Where had this come from? Polly stands slowly. “He’s tried bottling it all up. Thinks that we see him as weak and fragile because we never woke him when the news came. Thinks this is part of some great plan from god or fate to prove that he is nothing, that he shouldn’t have a family of his own.” She pauses and stifles her own tears. “He feels his world falling apart. Said that he couldn’t grieve until he had his revenge. He has to grieve Alfie or he’s going to poison himself with it.” She heads towards the door. “I am going to tell the others that we are taking a longer break. I think we all need it.” She closes the door as she leaves with as quiet a motion as possible.

Alfie turns his full attention back to his mate. He pulls him tighter and presses his face into the hair there. “God, we are a right pair we are Tommy.” He pulls back a little to get enough space for the other to look at him. Tommys face is red and blotchy from his tears but Alfie still finds it the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. “Right, you listen here Thomas Micheal Shelby and you listen good.” He brushes the tears away and waits for a few moments. “I will never think you weak Tommy. I’ll think you mental some of the time and a risk to all that’s good and holy the rest of the time. But I will never think that your weak.” His words are his typical humours tone but his eyes deadly serious. “I have never accused you of being good, the fact that you break the laws before there even laws. You’re my good though. The reason that I get up on a morning, the reason that some days I don’t just shoot the bloody lot of my employees. You’re my own personal brand of good Thomas Shelby.” He carefully repositions the omega in his arms so that the other can lean on him and Alfie can run his hands down his back. “I didn’t go with the Amberg girl then and I certainly wouldn’t go with her now. Not if god himself demanded it. I love you Treacle. You hear me. You!” He stares into Tommy’s eyes with earnest intent with every word. Tommy gives him a lopsided watery smile.   
“I’m broken Alfie, what use do you have for a broken mate.” He murmurs, voice hesitant.  
“You are not broken. A bit fucking cracked sure, but then given the war who isn’t. We get given a lot in life and I have thrown mine in with yours. At the end of this fiasco, if you are ready and willing, I would like to try for another pup. I’ll wrap you up in cotton wall and stash you away in a house in Margate for the duration of the pregnancy if that is what it takes but if you want another try at a pup I am with you. We will give them the best life they can have.” He promises Tommy this meaning every word that passes his lips. “I don’t need all the other stuff that comes with a mate, and if you started all that cooking and cleaning lark I don’t know what I would pay Edna to do. 

Tommy looks up at him and he see’s truth in his mate’s eyes, see each word as if it’s transcribed on the others soul.   
“You don’t need it, but you deserve it Alfie.” He breaths gently.  
“Tommy. I am a murderer of 35 men, a soldier that killed countless more in the war. I am a book maker that takes peoples money. I am a smuggler that moves violence in a bottle. I don’t apologise for any of that, it’s all noted in Gods ledger and I will answer for that when my time comes. Until then I will take what I can get, and what I have got is a pair of beautiful eyes and a mind that could cut glass clean. I have a mate that tried to change his very soul for the sake of giving me a pup and protecting that pup. A mate that wants to stay with me even with my list of sins sure to only get longer.” He pulls his mate in. “I don’t deserve you Thomas Shelby and you don’t deserve what was done to you. This whole world is fucking unfair and no one gets what they fucking deserve. If they did you would be being worshiped and I would be dead. In the end we take what we can get, and we hold onto it with everything we can. I am holding on to you with everything that I can.” Alfie can feel his own tears now, burning in his eyes, making his jaw ache with the test of holding them back. “We lost our pup Treacle, that’s the truth a future that we had never considered but now I know that this is something I want. Something that never knew that I wanted, to have a pup to love. I can’t imagine how you feel, to have held that life inside you to imagine and plan.” Alfie gives up now, he cries, let the fat tears roll down his cheeks as he holds his mate. “Tell me.” Its barely a whisper.

Tommy is pulling at the edges of the large shirt lost for words, feeling the weight of his mate’s devotion to him. “I imagined their face, little red cheeks and nose. My eyes but your hair and nose.” He chokes a sob. “I imagined you holding them rocking them to sleep with some Yiddish lullaby or telling them some long winding story till they are dreaming. I saw the first day they opened their eyes saw the world. I imagined the hope they would have, that they would bring us.” He wraps his arms around the alpha this time, they hold each other sharing the grief instead making is something else.  
“Your eyes, yeah. That would be perfect. I could see you, with that smile you hide watching them taking their first steps. Some Gypsies caravan our home with horse, they learn to ride before they can run.” Alfie gives his own thoughts, giving a life to one that never had the chance. “It’s so fucking unfair.” He repeats the words, like it will change, like god will change it and put the life back inside his mate. 

When Polly looks through the crack in the door frame, she can see them. She doesn’t see a pair of gangsters. She sees an alpha and their omega, she sees parents finally grieving a pup stolen for them. She gives a weak smile a tear for them spilling down her own cheek, harshly wiped away. It was their time, not hers.


	16. It's oh so easy over dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is altered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back in the hospital on any number of antibiotics again so this might be a bit disjointed. I am hoping this shows how easily the planning illegal gang warfare comes to the shelby-solomons family.

Esme knew that something had happened, the shuffling of people around her and the vanishing of Alfie told her it had something to do with Tommy but she was assured that should she have been needed she would have been called for. She finished chopping the carrots that she had been tasked with before wiping her hands on the corner of her borrowed apron. She noted Polly and joined her by the door looking at it a little confused.  
“Everything okay Pol?” She asked touching her shoulder in a gentle move. Polly nodded with a shaky breath.  
“Tommy and Alfie are having a moment to themselves.” She gave her a smile. “Finally letting the truth in, I think. Lets give them some time.” She took Esme by the elbow back to her small tack of carrots. “Did Alfie tell you what he was cooking?” She asked looking at everything that they had before them.   
“I think he said it was something called Matzo Dumpling soups, wanted to add the chicken we had left over. Said something that it will be good for Tommy.” Polly nodded as she looked over the ingredients and could see how it would be good for the injured omega as well as being light on his stomach.   
“Right well I can see that he’s started a broth, and that looks a lot like the good old-fashioned dumpling dough. We can get somewhere with this.” She declared grabbing another apron of the counter and rolling up her sleeves. Esme smiled at Polly’s can do attitude, the woman could take over anything when the need was there. Polly looked over her shoulder at Esme nodding at the broth in clear instruction. “You know Alfie is making a habit of this. Abandoning meals halfway through cooking them.” She muttered as she started prodding the dough with a look. “Well these needs some seasoning at least.” Bustling to the side of the kitchen and pulling some of the dried herbs from their hanging place. Ollie who had taken to the corner of the kitchen smiled; Alfie would like that at least.  
“Mrs Polly, want a bit of Jewish input.” He offered standing ready.  
“Its just Polly. Grab what we need, better have your input to keep it Kosher.” Ollie nodded and stepped up to the side quickly swapping out some ingredients and putting others in. Esme watched over his shoulder.   
“Does Tommy keep Kosher? When he’s up in London then?” Ollie nodded with a little smile.   
“Yeah, Mr Shelby does keep Kosher, he keeps his own faith too but for Alfie he does eat kosher, doesn’t do business with him on the holy days. As far as I know he has even limited his alcohol consumption in their home.” Polly blinks and spins looking at him in shock, Olly nods at her. “It was something that Alife was concerned about before his mating. That Mr Shelby would be unhappy living in a kosher home.” Ollie would never admit to having listened at doors but there had been a few conversations that he had heard. Esme smiled, who ever would have thought that the great Tommy Shelby would capitulate to someone other than himself. 

The living room had fallen quiet, the sounds of an occasional sniff or comforting coo would break the silence occasionally. Alfie was leaning with his back again the thin wall, Tommy pulled onto his lap and buried into the larger man’s chest. Alfie had one of his large hands up under the back of the Tommy’s shirt, the massive hand proving the thin omega heat. Tommy for all his trouble was soaking up the offered heat, his face in the alphas neck breathing the scent. His head was pounding, the crying and the stress of situation meaning the light in the room was making the throbbing worse. One of Tommy’s hands searched out the hand that had been rubbing small circles on his tight, fingers grabbing at air. Alfie smiled, lifting his hand into the grasping fingers. Tommy pulled the hand to his pounding head and placed it there the typical above average heat soothing the pounding a little.  
“Headache Treacle.” The alpha whispered softly, starting to press on the other head trying to ease the tension and pain. Tommy hummed softly, pressing his hands on Alfie’s chest to warm them  
“God Treacle, we have to get you some gloves.” Alfie exclaimed at the freezing touch even through the shirt he was wearing causing Tommy to pull them away back to his own chest.  
“No Treacle. Go on, I don’t mind being your hot water bottle. Get a bit of skin on skin, you’ll warm faster.” The hands were worked under Alfies shirt and against his skin. “I know that we alphas run warmer, but you have got to be colder than the rest of the human population treacle.” He murmured just for something to say. Tommy shrugged, with out the typical soft edges of fat that most omega had he had always been cold. “Pull your feet up too, if your fingers are that cold, your feet have got to be blocks of ice.” Tommy made a noncommittal sound, he was not going to admit that his toes were in fact numb with the cold. “You don’t have to admit I’m right treacle. I know that I am. Just bring them up here.” He said with his trademark smile and he taps his fingers against the other spine. Tommy grumbles under his breath but curls up all the same, bare feet tucked up under Alfies legs and into the bubble of heat that the other seemed to produce. Alfie rolled his eyes kindly and does his best to just try and produce more heat. “Well if nothing else Treacle, me mother always said, cold hands warm heart.” This gets more of a reaction, a low growl that becomes an intermittent purr as the heat permeated his cold body. After a few moments of quiet Alfie decided to break the subject he wanted to. “Treacle, after our talk. I wanted to ask you. Right, remember I don’t ever think less of you. Don’t be bait. Not for this.” He asks quietly. “You have done the planning; it will be your plan that gets them. Don’t put yourself in danger like this. I already found you in that office of yours, I can’t find you beaten on the side of the street.” He is quiet and earnest in his words. Tommy looks at him through his lashes.   
“Alfie, My life means that I am always at risk like that.” The words are spoken into Alfies chest.  
“I know Treacle, but this isn’t business not in the usual sense. So close to using our pup I can’t loose you. Please Tommy, just do this for me.” It doesn’t take the omega long.  
“For you Alfie.” He agrees barely above a whisper, it takes a lot for him to give up this control. He knows that he can’t send John, that left Polly or Arthur. Polly was the more mentally competent, but Arthurs attitude and personality would fit the ruse more and the plan would have to change slightly but that could be accounted for. Alfie leans down pulling the other away just enough to set his lips against his mates kissing him deeply, halting Tommy thought process and putting the omega into a limp mess.  
“That stop your big brain becoming a runaway train Treacle.” He murmured into the soft lips. “Thank you for this Thomas. I know what control means to you.” Alfie is proud and touched at the same time by the others willingness to give him this. “Why don’t you try and sleep a little, stop this headache before you get one of your migraines.” Tommy twitched. “Yes, I know about the migraines but that’s another talk. Have a nap.” His hand gently massaging the others’ aching temples for him. Tommy hummed and shut his eyes again.

Polly put the finishing touches on the meal, she cleared the table of the papers and accumulated tobacco and cigarette cases before putting the pot full of broth on a folded cloth. She put a bowl of the dumplings off to the side of the pan before adding bowls and plates. She gave Esme the task of rounding up the boys outside while she told Alfie and Tommy. She headed up to the door and opened it briskly.  
“Foo-.” She stepped back as Alfie growled at her, pulling Tommy a little closer to his chest, it was an irrational reaction to someone that Tommy saw as a mother figure. Tommy patted his chest sitting up a little in the others lap.   
“Alfie, it’s okay. I never went to sleep.” He admitted to him quietly shifting a little so he could see Polly. Alfie looked down at him with a withering smile then to Polly.  
“Apologies Polly, that was uncivilised.” Alfie admitted, Polly shook her head and looked at the pair.   
“Well food is ready. And Alfie, I can take a little growling. He does it to me all the time.” She chuckles and closes the door again.  
Tommy starts to get up, shivering when he must pull away, he makes a momentary choice to lean back into the heat of his mates’ body.   
“Treacle, how about I put my cardigan on you. Nice and thick you know, warm too. Cause I know right, even without my glasses that you would never let me hold you like this in front of your family.” He offers with a smile. Tommy considered the cardigan; it was dark at least and it did look warm. He finally nodded and conceded that the prospect of warmth and that he knew that cardigan was going to be saturated in Alfies scent was going to outweigh the fact that he was going to be swimming in it. Alfie easily shrugged himself out of the woollen garment and helped his mate into his, he replies to the purr of pleasure Tommy gives with his own pleased purr. His nibble finger quickly to the buttons up so that is mate is warm. “There we go Treacle.” He murmured as he checked the other over. “God above I love looking at you dressed in my clothes and covered in my scent.” He added pulling the sleeves down over Tommy’s hands to keep them warm as well. Tommy willing let himself be put in the cardigan and purrs easily as he surrounded by the warmth and scent of his. He looks up at Alfie then for a reason that he would rather not look too deep into.   
“Thank you Alpha.” For a moment Alfie thinks he miss heard but the look in Tommy’s eyes show that he hadn’t at that point he feels like his heart might explode. The rumble of pride filled his chest, his hands coming up to the gently brush over the mating mark on the side the neck.   
“With everything I know about you, that means the sun, moon and world to me Treacle.” He murmurs into his lips. 

Esme grabbed the boys, shepherding the pair off to wash their hands when they just tried to sit down.   
“If I didn’t know who raised you, I would ask if you were raised in a stable.” She called after her husband. Polly laughed and looked at her.  
“Esme, even if I did raise them for a good part, I did most of it trying to get them out of a stable.” Esme chuckled and sat down as John came back in.  
“It was Tommy that spent most of the time the stable.” He groused sitting down next to his mates. Esme gave him a withering look.  
“And that says nothing as he is the most well mannered out of you three.” Polly nodded her agreement with a hum as Arthur entered. He looked at the three of them confused about the start of the conversation.   
“What’s this about stables?” Ollie raised his hands with a shake of his head, Polly and Esme look at him before laughing at each other, John just shaking his head and nodding at the seat for Arthur to sit. Arthur was cut off from being indignant by the door to the other room opening, Alfie stepping through and holding the door open for Tommy. 

The omega winced at the bright light as he entered the kitchen but hid it well enough. He headed to his usual seat at the table and sat down, the seat closest to him left empty for Alfie to sit down. The moment that Alfie sat down Tommy has turned sideways in his seat and pressed his bare feet into Alfie’s lap. The other one rolled his and turned to that it was more comfortable for Tommy before checking on the food and nodding appreciatively.  
“Not bad Polly, you seasoned the dumpling just like my Ma.” He complimented as he dished up for himself. Polly would never admit to ever having blushed, it was just warm in the kitchen from the cooking. Tommy grabbed himself a bowl, a spoon of the broth and a couple of dumplings. Alfie glared at him until he added another few dumpling. Alfie squeezed his leg in praise and thanks. Once the others had filled their bowls they began, Alfie took a few moments to give a blessing before starting his and Polly watched that Tommy had also waited for his mate. She resigned to watch the pair more, this was an interesting development. 

The conversation was quiet and benign as they ate, the state of parts of the business, how Finn was getting on in school. It was pleasant really for a few minuets there was nothing else going on except for good food and conversation. Eventually Tommy put down the bowl and sat back again.   
“I have…Someone else will be the bait.” The declaration made the group turn their attention to the head of the table. “I have made the decision that it will need to be someone else. There will need to be a few changes to the overarching plan. Polly, you’re the most viable. Easy to throw the fact the your trying to protect you’re pack. And you can be convincing.” The table was quiet for a moment.  
“Okay Tommy. We can go this route. What’s the story then. Why isn’t it you?” She asked leaning back. Tommy nodded at her question.  
“I was beaten half to hell, I have paraded myself through the streets. I am incapacitated, physically, and emotional that’s the easy part. It’s your story that is the issue. Need you to start talking, go to the garrison and get a bit drunk. Tell people that you blame Alfie and can’t see how I am still standing by him. Tell anyone that you can get to listen about ‘If I could just speak to the Amberg brothers, need to protect Finn.’ You get the idea.” Polly nods.   
“Can do that, might pay to have Arthur come down and drag me home, do that a couple of nights. Finally have an argument with me and throw me out the Garrison. That gives me reason to go drinking else well legitimately.” She suggests. “Gonna need to spread that out over a couple of days at least. This is going to be slow going at the outset.” Tommy nodded, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, turning his chair closer to Alfie. Leaning back into his mate he blew a couple of puffs of smoke into the air, Alfie wrapped an arm around him a large hand resting on the others bruised belly.  
“It’s a good idea that, can run with it. We have a basis of a plan and a few particulars. Not going to be easy to convince them though. Need to keep this tight, John need to keep your ear to the ground in the pubs. We are still at risk of another attacked.” Although he is addressing the pack at the table Alfie tightens his hand around his mate a little. “Alfie your going to have to go back to London for a while. The Bakery needs you there at this time-” Alfie shook his head violently.  
“Not leaving you alone here” Tommy glared up at him.   
“Right, as I said earlier. Let me finish a fucking sentence. I will go to London with you.” He squeezed the others hand under the table. “I need to go back to the house; it will help the story as well. Me leaving Birmingham because I have had a disagreement with Polly.” Alfie heard it in Tommy’s voice, he wanted to go back home. Birmingham would always be his home at heart, but he also had his London home with his mate.   
“Alfie. I want your assurance that nothing will happen to Tommy.” Esme said looking at the other Omega. Alfie looked at her and then nodded with a hidden smile, he was glad that he had someone like Esme looking out for his mate.  
“The house has guards, the car will have guards, Ollie will be around, and Isiah will be as well. He will be well protected.” He agreed with her. Esme narrowed her eyes at him and he was legitimately concerned about his well being if something happened to Tommy. The omega in question just smiled.   
“They mated her off to the Shelby’s cause they thought we could tame her.” He chuckled.   
“Tame me, nah, they just wanted to get me out the way. They tried taming me for years, they gave up and moved the problem to you.” She declared, there was a round of laughter and John leaned in kissing his mate.  
Tommy put his cigarette out and stood taking his feet off Alfie and instantly regretting it as the cold moved through him.   
“We have the plan; we are done here. We can move tomorrow. Too late to start now.” He declares looking over his shoulder at his mate. “Finn, you have a room mate tonight. Ollie your sharing with Finn.” He adds as he catches sight of the beta. “I am going upstairs.” He declares and gives a pointed look at Alfie before striding out the room


	17. interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of alone time between alfie and Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this scene in my head for a while. Just waiting to slip it in. Thought it might be good little interlude before Tommys plan starts to go into effect.

Tommy took the stairs two at a time, his feet were quickly losing the heat that he had stolen from Alfie. He slipped inside his bedroom and closed the door quickly moved to the small burner in the corner of the room. His and Finns rooms where the only ones that had them in the upstairs bedrooms, he rarely burned his now that he wasn’t home often but tonight, he filled the burner with coke and cucked in a match. It took a few attempts, but it did catch eventually. Once he was sure that the burner was caught and working, he started to rummage around in Alfie’s things. He noted that Ollie had brought another couple of bags, he started on them first and hummed when he found that one of them contained three of Alfie’s large shirts. He found the softest one and quickly changes moving back to the burner when he had to take the cardigan off. Slipping the shirt on he took a moment to revel in the heaviness of the scent there before slipping the cardigan on again. Inside this closed room he could spend just a little time to indulge in himself. 

Downstairs Alfie was finishing his drink sitting back in the chair. Polly raised her eyes at him before speaking.  
“Are you being intentionally thick?” She stated as she looked over his shoulder at the stairs. Alfie smiled and shook his head.  
“Nope. I know exactly what he wants.” He said with a smirk. “But at this moment in time he is going through the two bags of my clothes that Ollie was so kind to bring me. Stealing what he wants and getting a bit of time to himself. I’ll go up in a minuet to give him back the warmth he lost and deal with a very cuddly mate.” He explained with a shrug. Polly gave him a sceptical look.  
“And how do you know all this?” She asked with a blunt tone.  
“My all-seeing glasses, and the fact that I made sure one of the bags that Ollie brought was my bag from the office. All my other shirts get washed a few times a week, Edna cleans everything in my closet on a Thursday. The ones that are in that bag have been drowning in my scent in my office for months, even unworn they would be soaking it up. Currently, even if Tommy doesn’t know it, his omega brain is running high as a kite right now, should be doing some good things for him and I don’t want him over embarrassed if I am up there.” He gave the explanation with a light smirk on his face as Polly raised her eyebrows.   
“That’s devious Alfie…devious and slightly genius.” She admitted as she sat back in her chair. “I’ll give you that.” Alfie chuckled and finished his tea.  
“I’ll give it just long enough to have one of my Rugelach, and I’ll take a few up for Tommy as well.” He declared with a hum and stood.

The room had warmed quickly with the little burner, he had moved back to the nest and after a few furtive glances to the door and listening carefully he started to shuffle a few things. He would pick a few things up and test place them before putting them in a new position. It was pleasing to the part of his brain that he needed the nest and that made him purr softly and in the privacy of the room he could let it happen. Finally, he likes the way that it was set up, the items that Alfie had been leaning on moved to the edges to spread the scent out and into the nest. Climbing in he took a few moments just to take in how the nest felt. He smiled a little to himself as he lay back into the dense piles of pillows and blankets. Shifting a little until he was able to pull the edge of the cardigan and up to his nose, it didn’t take long before he felt his head get hazy with the thick scent. Totally relaxed as he was, he could feel himself starting float, it would cheapen the feeling to like it to Opium, this was something completely different. It made his muscles flex and buzz before relaxing. 

Alfie finished the last bite of his desert and checked the time, he smiled to himself grabbing another couple of deserts and headed for his stairs  
“I’m off, we will see you sometime tomorrow.” He declared with a wave over his shoulder as he moved up the stairs and out of sight of the other residence of the house. He reached the bedroom door and knocked quietly. If his plan hadn’t worked, he didn’t want to startle his mate. There was no reply and he smiled a little more, carefully he twisted the handle and pushed the door trying to make sure it didn’t creak. The warm air came rolled out carrying his mates’ scent, a happy warm scent. Slipping into the room and shutting the door silently he looked about. The fire in the burner made him smile, finally the other was letting himself get what he needed. Scanning the rest of the room he ticked of each item as he had listed them to Polly, the contents of his bag was strewn on the floor as were Tommy’s clothes. He moved closer the nest; his silence deceptive of his bulk.   
“Oh Treacle….” He breathed voice full of love. His mate was totally blissed out, he had predicted the scent would go to his head, but this was more than he could have hoped for. Tommy was hovering just on the edge of his headspace; he could see it. It wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge, into the void of floating bliss. He put the plate of desert down on the side table for later. He wanted to help his mate into his bliss. “I’m going to touch you now treacle.” He announced gently, he never wanted to take advantage of his mate even in this state. He waited a moment for anything from Tommy before reaching out. He reached out and pulled the edge of the cardigan from his face, even just touching the cardigan he could feel the purring from his mate. “Treacle, can I join to love.” He asked softly caressing the side of his face. Blue eyes opened, pupils blown searching and finally finding Alfie. The face was pressed into Alfie’s hand and he felt the nod. “Thank you love. Just going to man handle you a little.” He murmurs as he toes off his shoes and shrugs out of everything but his undershirt and boxers. Shifting his mate so he was cradled in Alfie’s arms he settled down and kissed his mate’s head. 

Tommy was aware that Alfie had appeared, aware that he was being moved, all of that didn’t matter though. He was so close floating; he could feel it. He wanted that feeling. He whined low in the back of his throat. There was a shushing sound from somewhere and then word from a voice he loved and trusted. “Alright Treacle. I know what you want.” Then there was warm hands on his neck and shoulders, large thumbs pressing on the sensitive glands and mating bite. This sends him over the edge into a drop. His body relaxes further, and he twists a little into his mate, nuzzling and pressing to the heat and scent.

Alfie sees the pulse of his omegas pupils as he went over the edge into a drop, to see it was something else entirely. He hadn’t seen the other time in the kitchen but as he would say, it was biblical. Watching the trust that his mate had in him to be so vulnerable around him like this was beyond biblical. He pulled one of the large blankets over his mate and reached behind him for the deserts. He broke a piece off and rubbed it against Tommy’s lips until they parted, and the omega willingly ate the desert. This had worked better than he had imagined, he had wanted his mate relaxed, he had planned on showing his mate that he still found him ravishing, but this was better than that. Far better than that. 

He slowly fed the rest of the desert his mate, talking nonsense the entire time as he did. Gently stroking his hair and talking to him about everything and nothing. Eventually he noted that at some point Tommy had moved from just in a drop to sleeping. It made Alfie smile a bit wider and left him with a contented feeling in his heart. With what was coming he knew that this small amount of respite was something that both he and Tommy needed.


End file.
